The Mists Of Avalon
by Borg Colective
Summary: The famous Harry Potter finds out what it means to be female.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I'd be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.

It was a dark and stormy night. Evil filled the night air, making even the bravest of men think twice about venturing forth into its depths. Vile magic brewed up this billowing banshee of a storm. Only one man (if you can call him such) could have conjured up such a treacherous thing. His name you ask? Surely you know that "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name" would kill me on the spot if I risked uttering his you-know-what. If that happened, then this story would only be this paragraph in length.

_Think about it!_

Right! Where was I? Dark, stormy, yes, the purpose of this storm was to hide what would happen next. The rain crashed down on the homes of Privet Drive the hardest, and in particular upon the home of the Dursleys. Inside this house was cold, dark, dank, and pure misery. It was something that I could not possibly describe in words that the human mind might comprehend. Needless to say, everyone in the household shivered, too cold to move, too cold to even notice that someone had just entered, trespassing, if you will, on their premises. Not quite human, not even really made of flesh and blood was this intruder. He made his way up the stairs and slithered his way into the master bedroom where Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were trying (rather unsuccessfully) to get some sleep. A figure now took shape as it loomed over the bed.

"You," it hissed, "Caretakers of Harry Potter!"

Both Dursleys shot upright as if they had been prodded by the devil's own pitchfork. They looked upon the dark figure at the foot of their bed. Two bright green eyes stared back at them, narrowing, and seemingly piercing into the Dursley's very souls.

" do you want?" Mr. Dursley's voice wavered.

"I wish to rid myself of that annoying little brat who has ruined my plans time after time until now I am almost a laughing-stock!"

The Dursleys thought that it would be very hard indeed to think of this demon as a laughing stock. They simply nodded as this thing continued its tirade.

"But tonight, all that will change. It must change, for every year that passes makes Harry Potter more powerful. If he is not checked, soon he will surpass even my power. Tonight he will be checked.

The cloudy figure stopped and looked upon the Dursleys. It was focusing its attention upon them; this made them even more uncomfortable, if that were possible.

"I have placed a very special curse upon young Mr. Potter. When he wakes in the morning I want you to utter the following:"

"Femulato Mugulatem." The figure's voice grew low and malevolent, with a sinister sibilance more terrifying than even its demonic visage.

The vile evil creature thingy pressed forward. "Say it as many times as is necessary, and Harry Potter will change into a Muggle just like the two of you."

Vernon Dursley's jaw remained open unable to move despite repeated attempts. Petunia Dursley did regain enough of her composure to speak up.

"Are you trying to tell us that Harry won't be a wizard anymore if we say this chant for you?"

"_Yessssssss_", hissed the vile, evil, creature, thingy.

"Why not do it yourself? Why us? We're not magical", Vernon Dursley finally piped in.

"_It must be muggle!_" shouted the creature, which almost caused The Dursleys to have a heart attack. The creature quickly regained its composure and continued.

"It must be done by non-magic people such as you for the curse to work properly. If I performed the curse myself, it could be undone by others of my kind. However, if you do this for me; the boy that I know you hate shall become a non-magic girl of no relation to you. It will become permanent so that no witch or wizard will be able to break the spell. After it is done, you may do with the girl what you wish. Throw her out on the streets, or perhaps even make her your servant girl".

The cloudlike creature began to move away but turned to face the Dursleys once more.

"Oh, I should mention that if you refuse me I shall be forced to kill you. I should also mention that I was the one who killed Harry's parents. Oh, and not to put too fine a point on it, but they had a much better chance against me than you two do. No pressure, just food for thought".

And with that, the cloud disappeared, leaving a pair of bright green eyes behind. They seemed to be smiling them as they faded into nothingness.

The Dursleys just sat there for the longest time not knowing what to do. It certainly wasn't a nightmare because they _both_ The Dursleys were awake and had experienced the same thing, so it certainly wasn't a nightmare (however much they may have wished that it had been). No, the Dursleys would get no sleep that night.

While that was happening, poor Harry was deep in sleep, but it was a terrible sort of sleep; the kind where you know that it's a dream, but can't seem to ever wake up no matter what you might do. While the dreams were indeed strange, they all seemed to have one common theme. Oh they started out normal, but at some point it would just go plain wonky. For example, one dream had Harry in the kitchen cooking breakfast as usual for the Dursleys when all of a sudden his chest started feeling sort of weird. He looked down and saw his chest starting to swell and balloon in size until he had a nice pair of breasts to be looking at. Harry was so shocked at what he just saw that he almost dropped Dudley's plate on the floor.

"What the?!" Harry exclaimed.

"_Hey! Watch it! That's my breakfast, silly girl!_" Dudley bellowed.

Harry was about to reply when he suddenly felt his rear expand. As it did so his pants changed into a short frilly little skirt. Then, Harry's hair sprang down to his shoulders. He became shorter, delicate, and more feminine by the moment until at last Harry looked and acted like the cutest little French maid you ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"Ooooh! I am soooo very sorry. It will never happen again", said Harry in a soft sexy voice.

On and on it went with Harry somehow changing into a girl in each vision, but that really wasn't the nightmare part of it. No, every girl he turned into was a Muggle. That was far more terrifying to Harry: Not to be able to practice magic. No Ron, no Hermione, _No Hogwarts!_ Then there was one dream in which he was at the train station and saw Ron and Hermione about to enter the secret passage to Platform Nine and Three-quarters. He ran to them

"Ron! Hermione! Wait for me!" Harry said in a rather high-pitched voice.

They both turned to look at who called out to them.

"Yes, can we help you, miss?" Ron asked.

And before Harry could reply his body started to change, his hair flowed into blonde curly hair, then came a rather ample bosom, which jiggled with every movement.

"Oh, no! You have to help me! Hermione, do a counterspell!" Harry pleaded as his hips widened.

"Come on Hermione, we're going to be late," grumbled Ron.

They both ignored Harry who had just finished changing into an adorable girl who looked and sounded as if she was from Southern California.

"Like, wait for me!"

Harry ran full steam into the pillar marking platforms 9 and 10. Unfortunately, the secret passage was now blocked to her; only those who had magic within them could enter. Harry was now a blonde Muggle girl sitting on her rear and rubbing her head while people gathered around her. Amongst the babbling of the crowd Harry began to hear a familiar sound. Faint at first but it gradually grew stronger as it made the nightmare go away. The sound that Harry was hearing was his owl, Hedwig, who had managed to finally wake her master from slumber.

"Yes Hedwig. I'm awake now. Please give me a moment", yawned Harry as he slowly stretched

Upon hearing her master's voice Hedwig suddenly started flapping her wings wildly and rattling her cage as if she were half crazed.

"Okay, I'll let you out; just calm down, or you'll get us both into trouble."

Hedwig settled down, but it was clear to Harry that she was troubled about something. He picked up the cage and walked over to the window in his room and opened it as well as the cage. As soon as this was done, Hedwig shot out from cage and out the window. So fast did Hedwig fly, that she could no longer be seen in the nearby sky. Let me say at this point that the dear, snowy white owl wasn't in a great need to find a restroom. No, she sensed powerful, evil, and even diabolical magic poised to strike her young master. She knew that she had little time to waste as she tried to find someone who could help.

"Wow, I've never seen her fly so fast"

"Harry! Come down here at once!"

"I think Hedwig had the right idea", mumbled Harry.

Harry made his way downstairs to see a very tired Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, Harry stood before them waiting for whatever punishment they decided they were going to give him today. Just then however Dudley came bounding down the stairs.

"What's going on? _Where's my breakfast!_" Dudley bellowed.

"In a moment son, just as soon as we deal with Harry." Uncle Vernon said menacingly.

Usually Dudley would be screaming bloody murder about delaying his destiny with breakfast, but this was punishment for his favorite ugh... well let's just say he rather enjoys seeing Harry get into trouble. It's what he lives for (that is) next to eating everything in sight.

"Well, get on with it then." Aunt Petunia prodded her husband.

Uncle Vernon looked rather pale as if he were going to get very sick, finally though he turned to face Harry. "Oh well, here goes then, Femalotto Mundanium!"

Harry Looked at his Uncle for a moment and then scratched his head. "That sounded like a magic spell," Harry thought to himself. "But that can't be right, can it? Surely Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia know they aren't able to cast spells."

"Idiot! Can't you remember anything!" Aunt Petunia shouted, "It's pronounced _Femulato Mugulatem!_"

The words crashed upon Harry like a raging lightning storm. The whole house itself shuddered and the air grew as thick as soup. Harry doubled over in the most horrible pain he had ever experienced. Screaming in shear agony, the young boy's cries were enough to put a banshee to shame. Not that he could notice, but Harry's body was starting to change as he writhed on the floor. He became shorter; bones, muscles, and joints crackled, popped, and squished this way and that. His body was being shifted like clay, settling down only after a bit. You could see that subtle changes had been done. His body was rounder, softer, and more feminine. Harry lay on the floor trying desperately to gulp in air.

"Again! Do it again, mum!" shouted Dudley in joyful glee.

" ," gasped Harry weakly.

"I'll stop when you're finished changing", sneered Aunt Petunia.

"Don't you think the boy has suffered enough?" Asked Uncle Vernon.

Aunt Petunia turned to her husband while pointing her finger at Harry. "You heard that thing last night. If we don't do what it says we'll end up dead. _You don't want that, do you!?_"

"No dear", said Uncle Vernon meekly.

"Besides he can't stay half-finished like that. He would be an even bigger freak than he was before." Aunt Petunia rationalized.

"I suppose your right, but what if we end up killing him?"

"Don't be silly, if the first one didn't kill him, then the next two or three won't. Now stand back."

"Femulato..."

Just then a brilliant flash of light flooded the room. In the next moment, the room had filled to the brim with Weasleys. All of them had their wands out and each of those glowed in various colors.

"Just what is going on here?" demanded Mr. Weasley as he pointed his wand dangerously close to Uncle Vernon's face.

"It's not how it looks." said Uncle Vernon as he slowly backed away from the wand pointed at him.

"Harry!" shouted Ron as he rushed to his friend.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over as well to what could be done. She looked down in horror to see poor Harry shivering and shaking. He was sweat- drenched and on the threshold of death's door. She quickly turned to George and Fred.

"Take your brother home now."

They obeyed their mum because they knew the tone of her voice when she was royally pissed off, and (I'll tell you this in all honesty) she sounded ten times worse than that, and felt at least a hundred times worse than even that. None of this however mattered in the least. No, not one bit because she had to see that Harry was rushed off to receive emergency care as soon as possible; she teleported herself and Harry in that very instant. That left Mr. Weasley alone with the Dursleys, a fact that made The Dursleys somewhat nervous to say the least.

"You have some explaining to do and it better be good. You do not want to experience what our prison system is like firsthand" Mr. Weasley said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Now see here..."

"_No! Do not tempt me, Mr. Dursley!_" Mr Weasley's eyes flashed with anger, fiercer than ever before. This rare display of powerful, negative emotion in a seemingly otherwise calm man made the Dursleys even more nervous than they had been before.

"You will come with me, you _will_ comply, and you will receive due process."

With that said, the Dursleys disappeared with Mr. Weasley, leaving #4 Privet drive ever so lonely.

**Good story? Or room for improvement? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Daily Prophet broke the news that young Harry Potter had been attacked. He is in a coma suffering from a rare curse. The boy is in critical condition as medical and magical experts race to find some sort of cure. Little hope remains that Harry Potter will recover from this devastating curse. Well wishers have sent owls to the hospital leaving cards, candy, and flowers. People are once again frightened by what has happened and fear to go out in public. Parents are keeping a closer watch on their children, trying to ensure that no harm may come to them.

Dumbledore finished looking at the paper and looked down upon Harry who lay in his bed tossing and turning. His fever had not waned, but his strength was another matter; his body was weakening ever so slowly since his attack two weeks ago. One thing seemed certain; the boy's body was burning itself out. Clearly, the curse was supposed to turn him into a Muggle girl, but it had gone horribly wrong. Somehow the boy managed to hold on to his magical abilities. The constant battle of refusing to give up his birthright has left him near to death. Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and spoke some words of healing. Harry calmed down a bit but was still in excruciating pain. Dumbledore knew that this was beyond the power of witchcraft and wizardry to cure.

He looked up and prayed, "Hear me powers of light. Spare this young one. Give what power and grace to help heal body, mind, and soul."

Elsewhere a hearing was taking place to determine the fate of the Dursley family. Despite the piling evidence against them, questions still remained. Judge Wilder did not wish to sentence the Muggles to Azkaban. It would surely be a death sentence. He could not simply let them go either; no, he had to make them understand what they did was wrong.

Judge Wilder spoke to the three sternly, "It is now clear that by creating such a negative family environment, you succeeded in allowing all of the magical charms and barriers to be weakened. In addition, by submitting to the will of 'He Who Shall Not Be Named' you have - in essence - invited that vile creature to enter past those weakened defenses. Much like when one invites a vampire into their household. The protective barrier is removed and you are at its mercy."

"We had no idea. We're not magic folk," said Mr. Dursley.

Judge Wilder struck his mallet. " indicates you have been approached on many occasions to inform you of the danger you and your family faced. You refused to read any letters sent to you, and any attempts to meet with you in person have resulted in you calling the police. No sir, you have had your chance to learn that witches and wizards are just as much a part of this world as you are."

The moment had come. What shall become of The Dursley family? Everyone's eyes were upon the bench.

Judge Wilder sighed, "Ignorance, prejudice, and fear for those things you do not understand are the reasons you stand before me. I could throw you in prison and you might be able to survive long enough to serve your time, but would end up becoming something far worse than you are now"

Judge Wilder pointed his wand at Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. "My judgment is for you two to live and interact with magical folk."

As Judge Wilder spoke, both Mr. and Mrs. Dursley started to shrink, becoming smaller with each passing second. In mere moments they turned into children, a little boy and girl perhaps four, perhaps five years perhaps four, perhaps five years of age. Their clothes rearranged as well to fit the two toddlers. Mrs. Dursley started to cry and Mr. Dursley was red in the face with anger.

"You two will be placed with separate families for six months. You will report weekly with a social worker and you will be evaluated on your progress. The more you learn and at least tolerate our world the shorter your sentence will be. You will return to normal once you have proven you can become a happy, healthy family. If you resist, well, there are harsher things that can be done."

Judge Wilder motioned that he was done with the toddlers and they were taken away. He then turned to Dudley, who had hoped that he might have been overlooked somehow.

"You are nothing but a great big bully who gets everything he wants. Your parents have indulged your every whim. It is time you were made to understand that those who are weaker than you have every right to exist as you do."

Judge Wilder flicked his wand at Dudley who slowly shrank in height. He was loosing weight as well. At first Dudley did not mind the changes until he noticed that none of the fat from his chest seemed to go away. He looked down at his chest and saw female, yes female breasts forming. They were sensitive to touch, which he did with his small delicate hands. Changes in his body continued until a pretty girl emerged.

"You will learn what being an orphan is all about young lady. For the time being, you have no parents and will be raised in an orphanage. You will attend a state run school for girls. Learn just how lucky you were in your former life and you may yet have it back."

"Nooooo! Change me back! I'll be good from now on," pleaded Dudley.

"I am counting on you being a good girl from now on, Darla."

Darla was then escorted out of the room, and straight to her new life. Judge Wilder sat back in his chair and wondered if these people will ever become a family again.

Ah so much for the Dursleys, on to other people and places. Let us focus for a moment on Ronald Weasley. I do not have to tell you that the young wizard had sunk in to a deep depression since Harry had been attacked. Friends and family tried to console him but nothing they could say would make him feel any better. In an effort to help cheer him up, Hermione showed up. She suggested going out to the carnival that was taking place just outside of town.

"What makes you think that will cheer me up?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. I just figured you could use some fresh air, and clear your mind a bit."

"I'm fine Hermione..I will be fine right here."

"Just listen to yourself. You sound like some sort of zombie. You need to take your mind off of things, even if it is only a short while. You're tearing yourself apart," said Hermione as she put her hand on Ron's shoulder, "Harry is my friend too, you know. It's tearing me up inside knowing that all we can do is simply wait. I just thought it would be."

Ron interrupted Hermione, "I'll go with you, but I won't like it."

So Hermione led Ron to the carnival hoping to lighten his spirit. It proved to be an uphill battle. They would visit various tents where performers enchanted audiences, but Ron would just sit there and sulk. He was determined not do anything but sulk. It was beginning to make Hermione about as depressed as Ron. She looked at the people all around trying to think of something that might bring Ron out of his current state of mind. She was about to give up on the whole thing when Ron suddenly turned to the left and entered a nearby tent.

"Hey wait up!" shouted Hermione.

This sudden initiative on Ron's part had been a welcome change from constantly dragging him this way and that. Hermione was curious as to what had caught his eye. She followed Ron into the tent. Once inside she could see all sorts of magical items, potions, medallions, and charms. She spotted Ron over by a chess set.

"Nice looking chess set," Hermione said not really meaning it.

"It's not just a chess set. This is a limited edition based on "The Lord of the Rings," Ron said as if it were some sacred work of art.

They looked at the chess pieces as they milled about on the board. Aragorn was The White King, and Galadriel his Queen. The hobbits were of course the pawns. The other side had Sauron as The Black King and Shelob as his Queen. The board itself had an overlay of the map of Middle Earth; it could be seen through the black and white squares. Ron continued to marvel over the fine detail of the board as the shop owner entered the room.

"Ah, Ron and Hermione so very good to see you," said the elderly man.

"How do you know our names?" asked Ron.

"Easy, he has recognition spell placed on the tent," replied Hermione rather smugly.

"Very impressive young one, I see Hogwarts still produces a high caliber of students."

The elderly man noticed Ron examining the chess set.

"I see that you have discovered my new chess set. I am afraid that it is not for sale. You see I love to play chess but never get a chance to. In America everyone loves to play computer games, like Unreal Tournament. I was hoping my trip to England would drum up a few players who would like to play me in a real game."

"Go on Ron. Play him; I bet you could beat him," urged Hermione.

"I don't know."

"I'll tell you what my young wizard. If you play me and win you may have any item in my shop with the exception of my chess set," the elderly man quickly added.

"And if I lose?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, It would be enough for me if I could play someone who might be a challenge. Considering the fact your eyes have been glued to my chess board, I'd say that you have played the game on more than one occasion."

"That's an understatement," snorted Hermione.

Ron gave Hermione a dirty look while the elderly man smiled on.

"So do we have a deal?"

Ron grinned and replied, "Let's play us some _Wizard's Chess!_"

Hermione smiled at Ron. "I think I'll have a look around the carnival while you two go at it.'

"Aren't you going to stay and see me win?" Ron asked sounding shocked.

"After having experienced wizard's chess first hand, I prefer to avoid it whenever possible."

Ron simply shrugged. "Your loss."

"I'll be back in about an hour or so," she told him

While Ron and Hermione were having fun at the carnival, their friend Harry was even closer to death. Deep within his subconscious raged a battle. Darkness and shadows twisted his being to bring forth writhing misery and pain. There was crackling lightning stabbing every part of his body. Harry was stretched thin across vast distances in every direction. He felt himself tearing apart becoming nothing; nothing except pain which dominated his life. Then when all hope seemed to fade and it looked like Harry Potter would cease to exist, something happened. A light began to shine forth, taking away the pain and darkness with it. it was beauty beyond splendor to behold, but all Harry could think of at that moment was the fact a peaceful rest he had not felt in quite some time. The light soon bathed the young wizard in its purity and serenity. The raging storm within him calmed down.

"Harry Potter," an enchanting voice called out.

Harry looked around to see who had called out his name. He saw perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Tall and slender she was, and wearing a long flowing robe that shimmered in all the colors of the rainbow. She looked upon Harry and smiled.

" .you?" Harry stammered.

"Please do not fear me for I am the mother of all things great and small. I come to you now to give you my blessings."

"Are you some sort of goddess come here to help me?"

"I am The Goddess, and yes I am here to help you choose your new path."

"My what?"

The Goddess smiled. "Everyone has a series of life-altering decisions they must make within a lifetime. You, Harry Potter, are at such a turning point. I give you three choices, and it will be up to you to decide what your destiny shall be. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Very well, your first choice is to allow me to create a balance within you and remove the curse that has been placed upon you. This can be done but only at the cost of your manhood. You would merge your soul with me and join my sisterhood. This would allow you to retain your magical powers and also be blessed with the powers of "The High Priestess of Avalon."

Harry thought to himself for a moment about what it might be like to become female. It couldn't be all that bad, after all Hermione doesn't seem to mind being one. Still, he didn't like the idea of becoming the head of some sort of religious order.

"I see you need time to think. That is good; most males immediately turn down such an offer. They seem to think that becoming a woman is somehow beneath them."

"What, may I ask, are the other choices?"

"Your second choice is for you to simply accept the curse and to become a normal little girl. You would have no special powers of any kind."

Harry frowned at the notion. "No, I think not. What about the third choice?"

The Goddess looked sad for the first time. "I am afraid your third choice is to pass on and to join your parents. Your body is beyond the point of witchcraft and wizardry to heal. Your flame was about to go out when I heard a prayer on your behalf. I was moved by your purity of heart and courage in the face of overwhelming odds. You are a special person, Harry Potter, which is why I have stopped death from claiming its prize. So here now are your choices; I must ask that you make your decision quickly for the laws of nature can not be held back."

Harry knew he had but one choice he could make.

"The first choice seems to be the right path. I do not know how I will feel about being a girl, but at least I will still be able to be with my friends. That is of course if you will allow me to be with them."

"What troubles you, little one?" asked the Goddess who was genuinely concerned.

"You said I would become a high priestess; does that mean I have to leave my friends to head up some sort of church or something?"

The Goddess laughed. "No little one, you will not have to leave your friends. Avalon has long slept past many an age, and my temples no longer have worshipers in them. Even in your magical world the island is considered nothing but a legend."

"You mean it doesn't exist?"

"I did not say that; it does exist to those who have been blessed by me. Should you decide to join with me you could but wish it and you would be on my island. Remember that should you ever be in deadly peril."

Harry smiled at The Goddess. "I think I am ready then to join with you."

"Very well, Harry Potter, you have made a wise choice indeed. Prepare for your new life and be happy with your new destiny."

At this point The Goddess moved toward Harry and became one with his very soul. The moment this happened both body and soul changed. Feelings of joy and love raced through replacing the pain and suffering he had been experiencing. Harry felt content as waves of shimmering light changed his body. Hips became wider, breasts swelled, and hair grew into a long curly chestnut brown. Within moments an adorable young lady was what Harry Potter had become. She lay sleeping in her bed peacefully with a smile on her cute little face. She was now and beyond any doubt a female and more powerful than any witch or wizard for the power of The Goddess was within her.

Meanwhile, Ron had just finished his glorious victory over the elderly man. He was allowed to choose any item that he might fancy; he chose a lovely necklace inside a glass case. The elderly man handed him the necklace while pointing to the label on the case.

"Now remember to read the instructions before using this," warned the elderly man.

"Yeah, sure no problems," replied Ron.

As he left the tent, he looked down at his prize; it would make a nice present for mum he thought to himself. He then had another thought. He had a sudden urge to take it out of the case and have a better look at it.

"What about that warning? The old man did say to read the instructions didn't he?" He asked the thin air.

"Well I'm just going to have a look at it. I'm not actually going to use the bloody thing," Ron said answering his own question.

Finally in agreement with himself, he decided he would open the case. As he did so a pink mist hissed out, coming in contact with Ron's face. He coughed a bit.

"Well that was unexpected," Ron said as he made sure he was alright. Everything seemed fine as far as he could tell.

He then returned his attention on his treasure. He held it up to the light; oh it was simply gorgeous to look at. While he was admiring the necklace certain changes were happening to Ron's body. He became shorter as he ran his delicate hands over the encrusted jewelry. His center of gravity changed and he had to shift his stance, but he did not notice. Nor did he notice other things like his long flowing red hair, ample bosom, shapely legs, and cute round rear. No, he - now she - just kept admiring the necklace totally unaware that anything was wrong. Her clothes changed as well to reflect her new gender. Her pants became a tight black miniskirt, while her shirt changed in to a lacy blouse, boxers turned into frilly panties, socks became pantyhose, shoes became pumps, and finally her undershirt captured her soft fleshy globes on her chest to form a silky bra.

"I wonder where Hermione is?" Ron asked in a soft sexy voice.

Oh well thought Ron, maybe I can get in another game of chess. She spun around to where the tent had been but there was no sign of it now.

"That's funny, it was here a minute ago," Ron said to no one in particular.

It was then that she saw Hermione making her way over. Ron could hardly wait to tell her all about her victory.

"Hermione! Over here!"

Hermione looked at the red haired girl trying to figure out where she knew her from. She must know her because she obviously knew who she was.

"I'm sorry, you do seem familiar to me but I just can't seem to place your name," Hermione said polity.

"What do you mean? It's me Ron!" huffed Ron.

Hermione stared for a moment. "Ron?"

"Yes, Ron Weasley."

"You do know that you've turned into a girl, don't you?"

"I have?"

Ron looked down upon herself and gasped at what she saw. She grabbed her big soft perfect breasts in her delicate hands and squeezed. _Oh, that felt delicious_.she thought to herself as she let out an involuntary moan of pleasure.

"_Ron!_ You mustn't touch yourself in public like that," Hermione scolded.

Ron reluctantly released her soft new toys and began to blush with embarrassment. Hermione just shook her head thinking that only Ron could get himself in a mess like this in such a short time.

"Tell me everything from the beginning," Hermione said gritting her teeth.

Ron began by giving a most detailed report about her victory in her chess match. Hermione tried to stop this by saying that was not important, but Ron simply ignored her and went on in painstaking detail about every single solitary move that was made. Finally at some great length she mentioned the necklace and the warning the elderly man gave about reading the instructions.

Hermione focused as if coming out of a trance. "Instructions? What instructions?"

Ron handed her the case with the label on it. It read that it would enhance a woman's beauty once she opened the case. Reading further it had in very fine print a warning about causing a change in one's gender should a male open the case and that..

"_Holy cricket!_" exclaimed Hermione.

Ron looked a bit more nervous just then. "What does it say?"

"This says your gender change cannot be reversed by magic spells, potions, and or charms of any type. You may revert back to normal after three months providing that you remain celibate within such time specified."

"Celibate," repeated Ron.

"It means you can't have sex," explained Hermione.

"_I know what it means!_" shouted Ron giving her a dirty look.

"Good, then you can explain everything that has happened to your parents. I'm sure they will just love having a new daughter. It's a shame that Ginny isn't older then perhaps you could share some of her clothes."

Ron was about to reply when Pig (Ron's owl) came swooping in from out of nowhere. It spun around in circles trying to find Ron, but it was a bit confused. He knew his master should be here.

"_Pig! Over here! Now!_" shouted Ron.

The owl obeyed immediately recognizing his master's personality if not his master's new form. Ron took the parchment from his owl and began to read it.

"This is great news!" Ron said giggling like a schoolgirl. She then jumped for joy which caused her breasts to bounce wildly.

"What is it?" asked Hermione who was dying of curiosity.

"Harry's awake and he's made a full recovery!"

Hermione jumped for joy as well and the two danced about. They hugged each other for a moment or two then suddenly separated. Each one's face blushed red.

"Ah..," said Ron.

"Right.I guess we had better get to the hospital and check in on Harry," Hermione said to her shoes.

"Yeah, that's what I was about to say," Ron said blushing even more than she had before.

Yes that's right dear readers, Harry has come back at last. A spontaneous celebration had erupted after a complete examination was done by all the experts who had written him off. Now they had to admit she, yes she, had indeed made a full recovery. No explanation could be made other than it was simply a miracle. It was like Christmas morning with smiles, cheers, and good will all around.

The nurses all got together and chipped in to buy Harry new clothes to wear before she made her début. They bought her a pretty yellow dress with a low neckline to show off her cleavage, a satin corset, silky smooth panties, lace stockings, and silver slippers were added for good measure.

Harry's eyes popped at what she saw before her. "This is really lovely, but I..don't deserve I don't."

"Oh, isn't she the cutest thing," said one nurse.

"So unselfish," said another nurse.

"_I wish she were my daughter!_" cried still another nurse.

Harry was helpless before the throng of nurses as they proceeded to give her first a bubble bath, followed by a manicure with nails neatly polished, then shampoo, rinse, dry, and a styling of her hair. She thought they might be done until they brought in more make-up, then she felt like a trapped animal.

"Do I really need all that make up, couldn't I just go out there as I am?" pleaded Harry.

"Oh no miss, a young lady such as yourself should always look her best."

Harry winced at being referred to as a young lady, but like it or not that's exactly what she was now. At least she had her friends and would continue to go to Hogwarts. That gave her comfort as they applied the make- up. After finishing with that, the time had come for them to dress her.

"I think I can manage to dress myself," Harry told the nurses.

They all started laughing out loud which made Harry blush with embarrassment.

"I'd like to see that."

"She can't be serious."

One of the nurses spoke to Harry. "I know being a boy and all you wouldn't know about such things as corsets, so let me give you a crash course. A proper corset has laces in the back of it that make it impossible for the woman wearing it to tie it up by herself," the nurse lectured.

"You could get by using a magical, self-adjusting corset, but those never fit right and are simply impossible to train," added another nurse.

"But why would a woman wish to wear such a thing then?" asked Harry who frowned at the silly-looking contraption.

That brought on another series of laughter from the nurses.

"You, my dear, have a figure most girls would envy and most boys your age would drool over. A corset like this one will enhance your figure to the point you could end up with any man you want," the nurse said with a wink.

"But I don't want a man," replied Harry meekly.

"Ah, well it could probably get you just about any woman you want as well, I suppose," replied the nurse.

That comment brought the nurses to near hysterics, which only made Harry blush beet-red with embarrassment once more. The laughter soon died down and they gathered around Harry.

"We apologize to you, miss. We were only having some good-natured ribbing. You make a very pretty young lady, and we all wish nothing but the best for you in your new life."

Harry looked at each of the nurses and saw they were being most sincere. She knew that they meant no harm, and was not angry with them. They were pointing out many things she would now have to face. She smiled and thanked them as they continued to dress her. When the nurses finished tying the corset onto Holly it did indeed add to her hourglass figure quite nicely. Despite this though, the constricting contraption would be taken off and never to be worn again Holly thought to herself. Yes, as soon as she could manage to get to The Burrows she would fling it in the fire place. This thought gave her great comfort as one of the nurses handed her a mirror. She nearly dropped it when she saw what she looked like.

"Oh my, I really am a girl," Harry said as she blushed yet again.

"And a darn pretty one at that miss," cheered a nurse.

"Should we let your visitors in to see you now, miss?" asked another nurse.

Harry put down the mirror and looked at the nurses. She simply nodded as she braced herself for what might happen next.

Suddenly she heard in the distance. "_Ronald Weasley! How could you be so stupid! Just wait until your father sees you!_"

Harry snickered to herself. It sounded like Ron was in trouble yet again. Judging by how mad his mother sounded, he must have outdone himself this time. She found comfort in the thought that her best friend would never change. He would always be good old Ron.

The doors swung open with Mrs. Weasley dragging some poor redheaded girl by the ear. Harry wondered whether she was another Weasley she had not met before. As she pondered this, more people stepped into the room. There was Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, and Hagrid. When they realized the beautiful girl in front of them was indeed Harry, they all stood silent for a moment. Mrs. Weasley even let go of the ear she was holding on to, and the girl it belonged to finally looked up at Harry.

"Is that really you, Harry?" asked the red haired girl.

"Yes it is" Harry replied wondering who the girl was.

"Wicked" she said after a moment.

"Ron?"

"Yeah it's me, so what do you think?" she said twirling around.

Harry smiled. "You know you didn't have to turn into a girl just because I became one."

"Ron got into a game of wizard's chess and won a magic necklace; then, the idiot used the silly thing without bothering to read the instructions," chided Hermione.

Harry tried not to giggle. "Yep, sounds like something you would do Ron. I'm glad to see you haven't changed a at least mentally anyway."

"It wasn't my fault. Hermione isn't telling it right," huffed Ron.

"No, it's never your fault, if I had a copper coin for every time I've heard that our family would be rich indeed," chided Mrs. Weasley but not too harshly this time.

Hagrid had lumbered forward to face Harry. He shuffled his feet a moment trying to work up the courage to say something. Harry couldn't resist and just had to hug the giant. He gently returned the hug and patted Harry on the back .

"Blimmey, Harry, you gave us all a real scare there for a moment."

"I'm glad you came to visit me, Hagrid."

"What? And not see you dressed up fancy like a fairytale princess," Hagrid said, grinning.

Harry gave him a look then punched the giant in the arm. She couldn't pretend being angry long, and burst out giggling. The both hugged again before separating. Professor Dumbledore was next to approach Harry.

He smiled at her. "I see that you are adjusting quite well."

"Well I don't know about that, but I am trying to do my best."

"That is all any of us can do. You are a very special person Miss Potter, but I sense you have become much more than you appear to be."

Harry's eyes flashed for a moment. It can't be, how could he know that she had been contacted by The Goddess. It was a ? She suddenly had a sinking feeling that The Goddess had been for real.

"Yes I believe it will be an extraordinary year at Hogwarts. Come, Hagrid, there is much to be done,"

"Right, see you three girls when you get to Hogwarts then," Hagrid said as he waved his massive hand.

As Dumbledore and Hagrid left, Mrs. Weasley came forward to give Harry a hug.

"Oh, you poor sweet dearie, you must."

"Bloody hell!"

Mrs. Weasley spun around looking mighty pissed. "_Ronald Weasley! Watch your language young_. !"

Ron blushed as she stood holding a mirror in her hand.

" 's just .I look good!" Ron said as she went back to looking at herself in the mirror.

Everyone had to laugh including Mrs. Weasley in spite of herself. She always had a hard time staying mad at Ron and this time was no exception.

"So girls, have you decided what sort of names you'll have? I mean we can't keep calling you Harry and Ron now can we?" Hermione said grinning.

"I suppose I should like the name Haley or perhaps even Holly," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Holly Potter, oh that does sound sweet," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes I like the sound to it as well; it suits you somehow," agreed Hermione.

Holly nodded her head making her new name her very own from that moment on. With that settled they turned to face Ron who looked somewhat nervous. She was trying to think of a good name, but nothing seemed quite as attractive as Holly's name. Why couldn't she come up with a neat name like that?

"Well?" urged Hermione.

"Give me a moment."

"What about Rhonda?"

"_Yuck!_"

"Rosey?"

"I don't think so."

"Perhaps The Sorting Hat might be able to pick out a name for you," chided Holly.

"Very funny, Harr.I mean Holly," grumbled Ron.

"I know, how about Becky? That would have been your name had you been born a girl," Mrs. Weasley asked Ron.

"Becky Weasley," Hermione said slowly.

"It doesn't sound too bad," said Holly nodding.

"I better than the last couple of names that's for sure," Becky sighed.

"Ahem," Hermione cleared her throat, "Nice to meet you, Holly Potter and Becky Weasley," She said as she curtsied.

Becky wanted to say something but knew she better not. Instead she simply followed Holly's example as they both curtsied in response.

"How sweet, you know, Becky, maybe getting turned into a girl is just the thing you needed. It might just knock some manners in that head of yours," Mrs. Weasley said smiling at her new daughter.

Becky nearly fell back on her cute rear when she heard that last remark. Holly and Hermione caught her though, and they both giggled at the priceless expression that was on their friend's face.

"Alright girls, settle down. Now Holly dear, I will make the arrangements to have you released from the hospital. After that you are welcome to stay with us until school begins. Hermione, you are welcome as well of course," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Where's everyone going to sleep?" asked Becky.

"Oh you three can share a room together, and Fred and George can share another room."

"But we'd be sleeping in the same room with Hermione," argued Becky.

"What's your point, Becky dear? All three of us are girls now," Holly pointed out.

"I for one wouldn't mind in the least. We could have a pajama party. I never been to one of those," Hermione giggled.

It was settled, the three girls would end up sleeping in the same room that night. The hospital staff helped to move all of Holly's cards, letters, and personal items out of the Hospital and to The Burrows. While this was being done the three girls made their way to the front lobby to meet up with Mrs. Weasley. Holly was noticing the way she was walking. She had developed a pronounced wiggle in how she was walking and tried unsuccessfully to stop it. In contrast Becky seemed to enjoy wiggling what she had. It seemed natural, and why not; no one minded in the least especially any males who happened to cross their path. As they made their way they were confronted by a reporter and photographer from The Daily Prophet.

"Please, ladies, can you tell us if you know anything about Harry Potter? The Hospital said that he would be released but we have not seen a sign of him."

"Harry Potter was my name, but I now go by Holly."

The photographer noticed the scar that Holly still had on her forehead and pointed it out to the reporter. His eyes grew wide.

"Ah, so it's true what they say. You have turned into a girl. It must be a personal tragedy. Could you please let our readers share your agony?"

Holly stood there looking at the reporter as if he were some alien from another planet. She didn't know whether to be amused by his comments or be angry by them.

"What is supposed to be tragic about becoming a girl, might I ask? As far as I can tell, there does not seem to be anything a boy can do that's any better than what a girl can do."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Holly," huffed Hermione.

"Yeah, what they said," agreed Becky.

"I'm sorry ladies, I meant no offense. This is my first big assignment and I'm a little nervous," said the reporter who was indeed sweating.

"Apology accepted. Now what was your question again?" asked Holly who enjoyed putting the reporter in his place.

"Umm..Ahhh." The reporter tried desperately to think of a question that would save his job.

"Well? We do not have all day, kind sir," Holly said smiling. Hey this was sort of fun making this _man_ squirm she thought to herself.

"I have one miss. May I take your picture so this won't be a total waste of time? I get paid by the picture, and no offense but looking the way you do, I'm thinking front page exclusive," said the photographer.

"No offense taken. You may take your picture," Holly replied as she curtsied.

Holly moved into position, and then began to motion toward Becky and Hermione. They both looked at there friend with just a bit of apprehension.

"Oh, come on you two, join the fun," Holly turned to the photographer, "Is it alright if my friends are in the picture as well?"

"Don't see why not," replied the photographer.

All three girls moved closer together, and began to pose for the shot. Holly looked over at Becky, who looked extremely nervous.

"Hey, smile for the camera Becky; it's not everyday you get to have your picture in the paper", Holly urged her fiend.

Becky's shyness vanished, but not because of what Holly had said. No, she was upset that Hermione was giggling at her.

"That does it! You want me to show off for the camera do you?" Becky asked menacingly.

Before anyone could react Becky struck a pose standing back to back with Holly, holding up her thumb, smiling, and winking at the camera as if she had done this kind of thing her entire life. Holly also face the camera trying to look like she would not burst out laughing, while Hermione continued to giggle even louder.

The photographer took their picture; he then turned to look at the reporter and began to shake his head.

"Don't worry, kid. You can always go back to being a copy boy. Not everyone is cut out to be a reporter."

Holly waved goodbye and she and her friends started to leave. They caught the last bit of the conversation as they walked off.

"No interview?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that. I think I can come up with something based on what she told us. Yes, I think I'm going to like replacing you."

Upon arriving at The Burrows, the rest of the Weasleys were brought up to speed as to what had happened. Mr. Weasley just shook his head first looking at Holly then at Becky and would repeat the process several times during the conversation. Fred and George looked at Becky and tried very hard not to laugh at her, but she could tell they wanted to do just that. They both quickly forgot about tormenting their new sister and began drooling over Holly instead. This made Holly feel rather strange, her body was suddenly all warm and tingly. She tried to focus on something else and noticed Ginny, sulking in a nearby corner of the room.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" asked Holly.

Ginny refused to say anything and just continued to sulk.

"She's just put out cause you're a girl now, Holly," explained Fred.

"Yeah she still had a wee bit of a crush on you," added George.

"_Oh! What do you know!_" cried Ginny as she ran out of the room, up the stairs, and straight into her room.

"See what we mean," said Fred and George at the same time.

Nightfall came swiftly and it was time for bed. The proposed pajama party would have to wait until Holly was back to her full strength. She needed her rest, as they all did, for tomorrow would be filled with shopping. The usual school supplies were needed of course, but Holly and Becky would need more than that. The school uniform for witches required both to wear skirts, bras, panties, and all the rest of the things schoolgirls needed. Yes the next day would be a busy one.

Holly slept peacefully the entire night and was up early the next morning. She crept to where she had some of the things that the nurses had provided for her. These were an extra set of clothes for her to wear, which was something she was going to need for the busy day that was ahead of her. She took the clothes and went off to the bathroom so as to not disturb anyone.

She looked at the bra she held in her hand with a bit of confusion. How do girls manage to put this silly thing on she wondered to herself. She put her arms through the straps and tried to put the clasps together from the back but just could not get her arms back that far.

"This can't be as difficult as that stupid corset I wore yesterday", muttered Holly in frustration.

The corset had taken forever and a day to get on, and she had to be tied up from the back by someone else. Oh and getting the bloody thing off took far too long as her lungs yearned for air as she took in deep gulps of it. Holly didn't like the idea of having to ask other girls to help her get dressed _every single morning!_ No, there has to be a trick to it. _Trick! Yes!_ Of course, thought Holly as she suddenly smiled to herself.

"Perhaps if I used Magic", Holly said to herself.

"You don't need to use magic; you're just doing it wrong is all."

Holly turned to see Ginny standing there looking at her.

"If it isn't too much of an imposition could you show me how this contraption works", Holly said sheepishly, "I don't want embarrass myself in front of the others."

Ginny looked a bit hesitant but then moved toward Holly. "You need to remove your straps."

She helped Holly remove the straps then she moved the back of the bra to Holly's front. She then put the clasps together and then turned the bra around so that it was facing the front once more.

"Now you can put your arms through your straps. Mum showed me how to do this not to long ago, though I don't think I'll ever have as much as you or my new sister", Ginny said somewhat enviously.

"I sure you'll fill in nicely when the time comes', Holly said smiling.

Ginny looked a bit sad just then as she faced Holly. "Why do you have to be a girl? Why can't you go back to being Harry?"

"I did not plan for this to happen to me, Ginny. There are things that will happen in which you will have no control over. The thing you have to remember is I am still me inside this body. I will."

Becky interrupted Holly while barging in unannounced.

"_Ahhh,_ I had to sleep on my bloody back all night long because of these oversensitive beauties", Becky said as she held up her bountiful bosom, "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to sleep on my stomach again."

Ginny looked at Becky for a moment and at Holly, then she sped off down the hallway. Holly gave Becky a dirty look.

"What? We're all girls right? It's not like she hasn't got a pair of her maybe not as big as."

"It's alright Becky; just put something on before George and Fred see you walking around like that."

"Huh?" Becky said as she looked down at her bare chest, "Oh, I suppose that would be the proper thing to do wouldn't it."

Holly simply shook hear head as she helped get Becky a bra to wear.

"How do you put on one of these things on then?" Becky said as she eyed the article of clothing suspiciously.

"I believe I know how."

And Holly proceeded to show Becky what she had learned from Ginny. Before long they along with everyone else was fully dressed and had breakfast.

Holly Potter's picture was on the front page of The Daily Prophet. People read all about her recovery. Most were happy to see that "The Boy Who Lived" became "The Girl Who Survived". Not everyone was pleased however to see Potter alive and well. Lucius Malfoy still had a grudge against Potter for tricking him into releasing his house elf. He snarled at the picture and crumpled up the paper.

"Will the world never be rid of you, Potter? Mark my words, Potter will pay for what he, she, or it has done to me," Lucius told his son.

As soon as his father left the room Draco retrieved the newspaper that was thrown away. He did not share his father's opinion that this was bad news concerning Potter. No indeed, this year he'll see Potter humiliated in ways never before imagined. Maybe he might even make little Miss Potter cry and stomp her foot in public like the girlie girl he has become. _Yes_, that would be fun he thought as he straightened out the paper. He just had to see what Holly Potter looked like, and he soon found out.

"_No! It can't be!_" Draco Malfoy screamed.

He stood transfixed looking at every detail of the photo. Potter was his enemy, arch-nemesis, everything he hated and despised. At that moment however, Draco felt something other than hatred for Potter. The beauty and grace he saw before him; it was just too much for him to comprehend. All thoughts of humiliating Potter crumbled and fell to ruin.

"I must have you, and I will not be denied. I care not if you were once Harry Potter. To me you shall always be my sweet lovely Holly," Draco proclaimed to the photo, and then he went on to kiss it. The picture of Holly tried desperately to leave saying something about having a headache.

End of part two.

* * *

**Good story? Or room for improvement? Please review!**


	3. Donkeys and boyfriends

A new day begins as we enter Diagon Alley, a marketplace for witches and wizards. It is a magical world of wonder, delight, and sometimes danger. You see there are things lurking within the shadows. Things that are both nasty and terrible. They have escaped from the wizard prison known as Azkaban. No, these are not mere prisoners who escaped; these are dementors, my friends. Vile creatures that torment prisoners by taking all positive spirit and hope away, and can swallow your very soul leaving you worse than dead. This is known as "The Kiss Of Death," and they will strike anyone at any time without warning. It matters not to them about such concepts of good and evil. The five dementors did strike only a few hours ago, a poor wrinkly old witch by the name of Roberta Prissywillow. Members of The Ministry Of Magic arrived on the scene.

"Poor woman never had a chance," said Perrywinkle.

His partner Grimmerfinch studied the woman, who was essentially just a living corpse at this point.

Grimmerfinch spoke softly, "Did she have any friends or family?"

"We're looking into it, but so far nothing. Most people we talked to said that she was just a crazy old bat that really made a nuisance of herself. Many of them think that she finally snapped when they found her like this."

"Good, let them believe that for now. I don't want people to start panicking."

Perrywinkle looked uneasy. "Shouldn't we warn people that."

Grimmerfinch's eyes flashed. "That What? That five dementors are running loose and we can't control them, that even if we manage to find them we have no way of stopping them. Oh and don't forget for one moment that we will probably end up just like her if we happen to surround them!" Grimmerfinch yelled in frustration, "Is that what you were about to suggest?"

Perrywinkle looked down at his shoes. "No, I suppose telling the public wouldn't help matters much."

"The Ministry should have never used those things in the first place," said Grimmerfinch as he handed his partner a bit of a smoke.

On to other parts of Diagon Alley, to be precise Flourish and Blotts. This is where many students buy school supplies such as black cauldrons, spell books, and potions. Not all of Hogwarts' young students came to shop however. Ginny Weasley, for example, had wondered off on her own, she had far more important things on her mind than mere shopping. She, instead, wanted to find somewhere private in which to try out a necklace -a certain necklace she just happened to .borrow from Becky.

Ginny eyed the piece of jewelry in its protective case as if it were a piece of candy. "It's not fair that Becky has such big round boobies and I'm just as flat as you please." Ginny then grinned. "Not that I have you, _my precious._"

Ginny opened the case and put on the necklace. She didn't really notice anything, even though changes were certainly taking place. She definitely became curvy in all the right places. Her breasts grew until they were the same size as Becky's fine bosom; legs became slightly longer and more graceful; hips, thighs, and rear filled out rather nicely as well.

Ginny sighed to herself in a soft sexy voice. "Maybe the magic has worn off."

Just then, a light flashed and temporarily blinded her.

"Wow, your soooo pretty. I just had to take your picture. I hope you don't mind? I always seem to forget to ask before taking pictures. By the way, what's your name? Do you go to Hogwarts? I go to Hogwarts. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Colin Creevey. Did I already ask you what your name was? I'm sorry I forgot, it's a nasty habit of."

"Wait! Please let me say something!" Ginny shouted at Colin.

The blond haired boy stood sheepishly in front of Ginny holding his prized possession in his hands which was his camera of course. He was never seen without the bloody thing. It was like it was a part of his body like an extra arm.

"Now then, did you just mention that I was pretty?" asked Ginny.

Colin stood silent and looked somewhat nervous.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "You may speak now."

"Is this a trick question? I don't understand. A very pretty girl like yourself is wondering why I would say she's pretty?" Colin's eyes grew wide, "Are you a Weasley? Did Fred and George put you up to this?"

"I'm Weasley, and Fred and George would never let me be part of one of their pranks."

"Ginny Weasley, you say?

"Yes, why do you look so confused?"

"You've changed quite a bit over the summer, that's all I've got to say."

Ginny looked down at herself and gasped. "_I've got boobies, really big boobies._"

She smiled as she looked at the rest of herself. It had worked. The necklace transformed the ugly duckling into a beautiful swan.

Ginny looked at Colin and simply shrugged. " , I guess eating all the right kinds of foods and daily exercise certainly did the trick then? What can I say?"

As incredible as it may seem, Colin was apparently gullible enough to believe what Ginny had said, or was it, perhaps, the fact that Colin's eyes were suddenly focused on something else besides Ginny's newfound beauty.

"Oh my, that's a beautiful necklace you're wearing. Do you mind if I have a closer look? Perhaps even take a macro shot of it?"

Ginny scratched her head a moment; she wanted to say "no," that there was something rather dangerous about letting him have it. Try as she might though, she simply could not remember why boys should not touch this particular necklace, so she handed Colin her treasure for him to behold.

"This is incredible, it must be worth a fortune," said Colin as he began to glow pink.

Ginny watched as the blond boy began changing into a cute, petite girl with blonde curly hair. Ginny suddenly remembered why she didn't want Colin to touch Becky's necklace. She couldn't say anything now, it was too late. Colin's transformation was complete.

"Ah, do you mind if I had that back? I have to ...some .right now," Ginny said somewhat nervously.

Colin Looked up and handed Ginny the necklace back. "Sure .Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we went on a date sometime?"

Ginny blushed. " right away, in a couple of months."

Just as she was in the process of running away she noticed Holly, Becky, and Hermione heading right for her. "Oh no, this is defiantly not good," she thought to herself.

"Hey, isn't that your necklace that girl has in her hand? Hermione asked Becky.

"_Hey! What are you doing with my necklace?_"

"I'm sorry, Becky, I was just borrowing it. I meant to ask you, but for some reason it simply slipped my mind."

"Holey Cricket! It's Ginny!" Hermione gasped as she noticed Ginny's new form - gasped with a bit of envy I might add.

Becky was about to yell some more when Colin began taking more pictures. This time she pointed her camera in Holly's direction. The flash momentarily blinded everyone.

"Wow! Holly Potter! I'm sorry; I just had to take your picture. You may not remember me but I'm your biggest fan. My name is Colin Creevey and I go to Hog."

"Hang on a moment! What did you say your name was?" Holly asked with unease.

"Colin Creevey, I'm Gryffindor just like you, but I suppose you wouldn't remember someone."

"Ginny, you let him touch that necklace didn't you?" Holly accused.

" .I suppose." Ginny said sheepishly.

"Oh my, you are in trouble now," Becky sighed, "When mum finds out you turned Colin into a girl she's really going to flip."

Colin looked down at her body just then. "I'm a what?"

"_Aaaaahhhhh!_"

Colin was so shocked at what she saw that she did the unthinkable. She let go of her camera. It quickly fell to the ground, breaking into tiny bits. It lay in ruin as it crackled and fizzled. Colin's eyes grew wide in shock and yes, in horror as well, over the sudden, tragic loss of her greatest treasure.

"_Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_"

The whole store could hear this scream. She continued to scream as she ran away. Everyone stayed clear of her apparent rampage as she went in search of her mommy.

"That went well." Holly said calmly.

Becky kicked the rubble a bit with her shoe. "Do you think it can be fixed?'

"There's only one way to find out," Hermione said as she pointed her wand at the broken camera, "I always wanted to try this spell I read in Film Magicians Weekly."

"Why would you bother reading that? You're not a film person." Holly said scratching her head.

"She'll read the ingredients off of a bubblegum wrapper if you let her. You know that as well I do." Becky replied smugly.

Hermione paid no attention to Becky as she flicked her wand.

"Cinematastic!"

Suddenly the pile of rubble became a small tornado as it whirled about the floor. After several moments, the tornado dissipated leaving a shiny new camera behind. It began to hop about the floor, and then it jumped high into the air, and then it landed in the waiting hands of a smiling Hermione.

" , I don't think Colin's camera was magical before." Becky said nervously.

"Well it certainly is now, isn't it?" Holly said as she watched the camera purr in contentment.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. "You wanted me to fix the camera and so I did, besides I think it's rather cute now the way it is."

"What if the Ministry."

"Oh please, whose father enchanted a certain car not too long ago?"

"Yes but."

"And who took that certain car for a joy ride all the way to Hogwarts?"

"Hey that wasn't a joy ride I'll have you know!" Becky huffed.

"I agree, we nearly died at least twice on that little adventure." Holly added.

"Very well, I won't argue further on the subject." Hermione turned to face Becky. "Does the camera stay or do I turn it back into a pile of junk?"

The camera started to shiver and whine in a rather pathetic way. All eyes were on Becky at that moment.

"Please Becky! Don't kill it!" Ginny pleaded.

Becky grumbled. "Oh bloody hell! I can't take this anymore! We'll find Colin and give her back that thing, alright?"

Ginny smiled and hugged her sister, who slowly hugged back and smiled her own smile.

"You better find mum quickly before she finds out what happed on her own." Becky told Ginny.

Ginny nodded and soon she ran out of the store in search of her mum.

"I swear, that girl is becoming a bloody menace." Becky said shaking her head.

"I don't know, I'd say she's just trying to be more like her big sister." Holly replied with a bit of a smile.

Becky gave Holly a dirty look but said nothing.

"We better get moving if were ever going to catch up to Colin." Hermione told the others.

So the three of them headed off in the direction they last saw Colin when they ran into Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Malfoy bowed to Holly. "Ah, if it isn't the lovely Miss Holly Potter."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed aloud and nearly fell to the ground.

Holly was seething with anger. "Out of my way Malfoy, or I'll knock your block off!"

Holly pushed passed Malfoy hoping that he wouldn't call her bluff. She wasn't sure she'd be able to take him in her current condition. All she wanted, at this point, was to get away from the teasing.

"No! Wait! Come back!" Malfoy called out.

"Grow up, Malfoy!' shouted Becky as she and Hermione chased after their friend.

Malfoy turned to face Crabbe and Goyle who were still busy laughing to notice that he was furious with them.

"_You imbecilic buffoons!_"

Crabbe and Goyle stopped laughing.

Malfoy clenched his fists. "You made my poor, sweet Holly think I was mocking her."

His sidekicks looked at him as if they were a bit confused. I could not say whether they thought Malfoy had suddenly gone insane or that they simply were trying to figure out what imbecilic meant. Alas, the world may never know. In any case, Malfoy was defiantly frustrated at the turn of events. He knew that Holly would never trust him, and why should she? Malfoy had always been enemies with Harry, so why would things change now?

Becky and Hermione tried in vain to look for their fellow Gryffindor, but she was nowhere to be seen. Holly, in fact, had made her way into a dark alley. Did I say the word dark? Why yes, I believe I did say dark. Do you remember I mentioned something about five dementors roaming freely? Well, Holly managed, quite nicely, to find the very alley in which they were roaming freely. They, in turn, discovered her and promptly began moving toward her.

Holly backed away. "Oh no, this is not good."

She ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could. One of the dementors just missed grabbing her arm by a fraction of an inch. As she ran, she began to wonder why she had not fainted. In the past, as Harry, he would do exactly that whenever those nasty things came lurking near. Holly did not have time to ponder this because she was being surrounded by the dementors. People cried out in terror when they saw the creatures.

"Dementors!"

"Oh my! That poor girl!"

Becky and Hermione heard the shouts and saw their friend being surrounded. They tried to rush in and rescue her, but people in the crowd refused to let them.

"Let us go! That's our friend!" cried Hermione.

"She needs our help!" growled Becky.

One of the people holding them said," No dearies, it's too late for your friend."

Another added, "You'd only be throwing your lives away."

The dementors were upon Holly. One of them grabbed her by the arm but quickly let go, screaming in agony as it did so. Then red, glowing cracks of light formed on its hand. The red cracks soon spread, covering the entire creature's body. It flailed about until the red light expanded from its body for a moment, then, with a flash, it imploded taking the creature with it. The other four dementors suddenly backed off sensing that the tables had turned. It was they who had become the hunted. They tried to get away but found that they were frozen in their tracks; a bright light shone forth from Holly, engulfing the four as she floated in mid air.

She looked down upon them and said in a commanding voice, "Evil creatures of the night, be gone from my sight."

Inhuman cries rang out as the light simply faded the dementors into nothingness, soon after, the light faded and Holly slowly floated to the ground. The crowd let go of Becky and Hermione and they rushed to the side of their friend.

"How did you do that?" asked a stunned Becky.

" ." Holly murmured.

"Let's find someplace where we can talk, and you can get a bit of rest," Hermione said as she and Becky helped Holly.

Suddenly a curly-haired blonde broke free of the gathering crowd. She sped up to the three girls with wonder and awe in her eyes. She was quickly followed by a rather nervous, middle-aged woman.

"Holly! .incredible!"

"Hi Colin, I'm glad your alright." Holly looked up at the woman standing next to Colin. "I presume you must be Colin's mother."

"Yes I am, and you must be Holly Potter. My .daughter idolizes you and from what I just saw I can see why."

Becky stepped forward just then. "Sorry about Colin turning into a girl and all, but it's not permanent. Colin should become a boy again in three months time; that is if he doesn't have."

Hermione interrupted Becky at that point. "Hey! Colin, guess what I have for you!"

She presented Colin with her camera, which leaped into the air and landed quite safely in Colin's hands. She looked at it with the bright, shiny eyes of a child waking up Christmas morning to find the perfect present to love and cherish.

" .how?"

Before anyone could answer she spun around to face Holly. "Please, can I take your picture with me?"

Colin's camera suddenly floated out of Colin's hands and positioned itself for the best possible angle it could manage. Meanwhile Colin had joined Holly's side and was smiling a big bright smile.

"Uh, sure", said Holly as the camera flashed.

"Wow, this is a neat way to take pictures," giggled Colin as the camera suddenly zoomed about taking various pictures of Hermione, Becky, and finally the crowd.

"Colin dear, don't you think that's enough pictures for one day?"

"Ah, but mom", Colin whined in the universal whine all children seem to make to their parents. Her mother simply smiled at her new daughter knowing that her child was happy, healthy, and safe. They both waved goodbye to the three girls.

Holly, Becky, and Hermione waved back for a few moments, but then they soon moved toward the crowd which had no intention of blocking their way. Somewhere in the deep, dark shadows lurked a figure. It was "He Who Must Not Be Named." He watched his dementors suffer defeat with ease, and I can tell you he looked worried.

"It appears I'm going to have to come up with some stronger allies if I am going to neutralize that little." his words trailed off told as he watched Holly Potter leave.

The three girls made their way to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They sat down with ice cream. Becky and Hermione tried to order a huge amount of chocolate ice cream for Holly to consume, but she shook her head indicating that she did not want any.

"I want strawberry," Holly said firmly.

" dementors?" stammered Becky.

"Yes, you must counteract the effects they must have had on you." Hermione added.

"I'm just tired from the fight, but I'm not sick. Come to think of it, they did not effect me in the least," Holly smiled just then, "I didn't feel like fainting the entire time they were attacking me."

The three of them sat down at a table with their ice cream and silence grew as they began the task of eating. Holly had strawberry while Becky and Hermione had chocolate. In fact a great many of the crowd that had witnessed the defeat of the dementors had come into the parlor to order chocolate ice cream; everyone felt somewhat ill, While Holly might not have felt any effects from the dementors her friends definitely felt the need for healing powers that only chocolate seemed to possess.

Holly looked at her friends and sighed, "I suppose explanations are in order."

Becky snorted, "That's an understatement! No less than five dementors attacked you, and you simply wiped them out of existence. Yeah, I'd say that might need explaining."

"I honestly don't know how I managed that. One moment I was me, the next moment I became something more."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Something happened to me when I was close to dying in the hospital. I had a vision of a woman who called herself The Goddess. She gave me certain choices about my future. She said something about joining her sisterhood, but at the time I had thought it was just a silly dream."

"So you think this vision had something to do with what just happed now?" asked Becky.

"It's a start, when we get to Hogwarts we can start researching this Goddess."

"You mean the Library; spending countless hours in there for what? Can't we have a normal school year for once?" pleaded Becky.

"Spending time in the Library should be a normal part of every student's school year. I'll have you know."

"Hold on, I haven't told you everything about what happened to me out there just now."

"Like what?" asked Becky.

"Yes please, Miss Potter. I, for one, am extremely curious about this whole incident. After all, it's not every day a teenage witch manages to do what is considered impossible."

Holly turned to see Cornelius Fudge standing by her side with his arms crossed. Two other members of The Ministry of Magic were present as well. She did not welcome them in the least, because last year Fudge made it very clear that he thought Holly had lied about Voldemort coming back during The Triwizard Tournament.

Holly simply smiled at Fudge and said, "It is a comfort to know that The Ministry keeps such control over their dementors these days."

Fudge looked rather furious at that comment. "You will come with me now, young lady. You will tell me everything you know, and you will respect your elders. Do I make myself clear?"

Holly stood up and faced Fudge. "Unless you are charging me with destroying those abominations that tried to attack me, I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere with you. Oh, by the way, Mr. Fudge, not that you would believe me, but your dementors were under the control of Lord Voldemort who commanded them to hunt me down."

Many wizards and witches who were listening intently to the conversation that Holly and Fudge were having let out audible gasps at the mention of the name Voldemort. Others choked on their chocolate ice cream.

Fudge's eyes flashed. "What proof do you have that he had anything to do with your attack?'

"I sensed his presence."

Fudge laughed. "You sensed him did you? Well finally some hard evidence."

"There's more, Voldemort is planning something big. If he isn't stopped, many people will die.

"You're determined to promote mass hysteria no matter what the cost. All you seem to care about is getting your blasted name in the paper"

"Miss Potter. Could we get a few words and pictures with you?"

Holly saw the photographer from the Daily Prophet who had taken her picture at the hospital. Apparently he had been promoted to reporter as well.

"Miss Potter has nothing to say at this time. She is being taken under protective custody until further notice," Fudge told the reporter.

"Yes, and against my will I might add," Holly said smiling.

The reporter quickly took down the quote and then snapped a picture in Fudge's direction.

"Is that true, Mr. Fudge?"

Fudge's face turned red. "Why course not. Miss Potter misunderstood what we meant to say."

"Then I'm free to go then?" asked Holly sweetly.

" .what I mean if you're attacked again?"

"I think can take care of myself, but thank you for caring." Holly said as she was about to leave.

"How about answering some questions, Miss Potter?"

"I'm sorry but I've been accused of promoting mass hysteria in order to get my name in the paper. Any questions you may have; please refer them to Mr. Fudge. I'm confident he will tell you everything you need to know about this matter in a calm, professional manor."

Holly waved to an angry Mr. Fudge. He had no choice but to let her go. To do otherwise now would invite the media and public opinion to consider whether he might be better suited to an early retirement.

Later that night both Ginny and Becky were to face the eventual wrath of their mum. Although Mrs. Weasley was rather upset when she found out what Ginny did to herself and Colin; she remained relatively calm. The Creevey Family had not wanted to make an issue of it which certainly made things less tense, however Ginny still received several hours worth of lectures, which she did not seem to appreciate in the least. Becky also heard an ear full about being more careful with her necklace. She promised she would keep it under lock and key from now on, which was the only way for her to keep the bloody thing. Any more mischief and the necklace would be taken away forever.

The days passed without further incident. The talk about what happened to Holly with the dementors had died down, but students at Hogwarts continued to avoid contact with her just the same. It was not until Malfoy's repeated attempts to woo Holly that students began to gradually think of her as just another student. Malfoy constantly pestered the poor girl and yet she hadn't done a thing to harm a hair on his head. Many figured they were certainly safe from Holly if she wouldn't even harm someone who obviously needed a good kick in the rear at the very least.

All this was minor of course, as the main news was the arrival of Viktor Krum to Hogwarts. Speculation ran rampant about what house The Sorting Hat would place him in. Viktor played in The World Quidditch Championship last summer, and even though he caught The Golden Snitch, his team managed to lose the match. Still, any house team who had him as their seeker would be a force to be reckoned with. Even Gryffindor talked openly about replacing Holly with him instead. She tried not to let this get to her by thinking of other things. What those things were she had no idea. She grew more nervous until the time had arrived. The Sorting Hat normally dealt with first year students the first night they arrived at the school, but Viktor being a seventh year was certainly entitled to his own Sorting Ceremony.

"Viktor Krum."

The great Hall grew silent as Krum walked up to the front of the room. Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon his head.

"Hah!...A foreign exchange student. Don't get too many of those," The Sorting Hat rumbled, "Ah, I !"

The Ravenclaw Table went wild, they cheered as if they already won the house cup. Over at the Gryffindor table Holly was breathing a sigh of relief. She loved the game of Quidditch and really didn't want to give it up.

"Bad news Holly, it looks like you're still our seeker," George Weasley chided.

"Just be glad we're not the ones who have to fly against him," Fred Weasley added.

Holly smiled. "I love challenges. You should know that by now."

The following days began to fall into a somewhat normal routine for Holly. Attend classes and be stalked by Malfoy. Go to the Library and be stalked by Malfoy. Go to Quidditch practice and have Malfoy gawking at her the entire session. It was getting to the point where the only moments of peace were in the girl's restroom and the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'm telling you, I think I'd rather have a Malfoy who hated my guts than one who keeps following me around like a lovesick puppy." Holly said as she paced back and forth.

"You know you could try to maybe."

Holly interrupted Becky. "Don't say it. Don't ever say it to me or anyone else. The very thought of me and him.._Ughh!.Yuck!_"

"Perhaps dating another boy would help you get rid of Malfoy" Hermione said causally as she was reading a book.

"Yeah boys can be quite nice if you give them a chance," blurted Becky

Both Holly and Hermione looked at Becky as she said this. She stood there kind of wishing she hadn't opened her mouth just then.

Holly smiled. "I was wondering when you would bring this up."

"Wha..what do you mean?" Becky tried to say innocently.

"Oh come clean already. The whole school knows you and Neville have been seeing each other." Hermione said with a certain smugness.

"We have not.I was."Becky sighed, "Oh bloody hell. Yeah I'm seeing Neville. He's really a sweet lovable teddy bear when you get to know him, a bit on the clumsy side of things, but still a sweet boy."

"Oh, you have it bad for him," Hermione said grinning.

"We think you and Neville make a smashing couple. We we're curious just how serious it was," said Holly.

"He's asked me to go with him to the dance next Friday. I really want to go with him."

"So what's the problem?" asked Holly.

Becky wouldn't answer, though she turned pale and sad.

"I think I know. Your time as a girl is just about up, isn't it", Hermione replied.

" .is," Becky said almost in tears, "I don't want to go back to being Ron Weasley. It's hard to think of myself that way."

"Perhaps if you and Neville would."

It was Becky's turn to interrupt Holly. "No, I couldn't do that to Neville. If I'm with someone, it should be for the right reasons. I don't want to ever look back and wonder if I did it because I just wanted to stay female."

Hermione went over to hug Becky. "Look we will find a way for you to stay the way you are if that is what you want."

"_Yes! Please! Anything!_" Becky exclaimed hugging back with all her might.

"Alright then, you can stop squeezing me. I need to breath now," Hermione said to a very grateful Becky.

While this was happening let us now consider Draco Malfoy for a moment. Everyday he was being rejected by Holly. He was becoming a laughingstock around school. Even Crabbe and Goyle stopped hanging around him. Malfoy was beginning to get desperate; he just had to find some way to make Holly fall in love with him. That's it; make her fall in love. He would go see Snape and get a potion to make Holly fall in love. Malfoy quickly headed for Snape's office. He knocked on his door.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Professor Snape as he opened his door.

" Snape?"

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy what can I do for you?"

"You see sir, I have this problem and I was wondering if you could help me?"

Snape smiled and straighten up a bit. "Depends on what you want, my dear boy."

"I want to make someone fall in love with me."

"Ah well, just make sure you're the one who's bewitching her mind and not the other way around." Snape said with a toothy grin.

Malfoy looked confused. "Why would I want to be bewitched?"

Snape shook his head and sighed. "Never mind, who may I ask is the girl you wish to control?"

Malfoy blushed. " Potter, sir."

Snape's smile quickly faded. "Let me get this straight. You want Holly Potter to fall in love with you?"

"Yes sir, can you help me?"

Snape cleared his throat, "First of all it is against school policy to inflict spells or potions on students and or faculty against their will. Doing so may result in immediate expulsion. Second, Holly Potter has many friends who will notice any drastic changes in her behavior. Miss Granger's overdeveloped brain would easily figure out what happened and have you in Dumbledore's office in no time. And speaking of Dumbledore, he has gone to great lengths to protect Potter. I would suggest not making him upset with you."

"But I'm in love with her," pleaded Malfoy.

Snape sighed, "Let me give you some advice. All women are poison. Many marriages and relationships have ruined men's lives. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about. Oh, it starts out innocent enough, but then they ask and later demand for things. They want rings, dresses, trips to France, and even _children!_ It never ends, because no matter how much you give them, they always want more."

"Holly's not like that."

Snape laughed out loud. "Oh yes she is, my poor deluded boy. Potter has become one of them; there's no doubt about that. She hasn't done a thing and she already has you wrapped around her little finger."

"I don't care what you say. She and I are meant to be together. I just know it."

"A water-buffalo has a better chance with Holly Potter than you do. No offense of course," said Snape as he tried hard not to laugh again.

And so Malfoy must content himself with stalking Holly Potter for the time being. As for Holly, she had been looking forward to visiting Hogsmead for the weekend break. It was a chance for many of the students to get away from the school and hang out at the wizard village. It was also an opportunity for some to arrange dates to the upcoming dance next Friday. Becky for example went off with Neville extra early so they could plan out their big date. This left Holly and Hermione to themselves for the day, which meant avoiding Malfoy while at the same time trying to have fun. Holly took her invisibility cloak to throw him off the track. This was quite effective in making Malfoy extremely frustrated. Somehow this made Holly feel better about her situation. While running around Holly and Hermione did meet up briefly with Becky and Neville. The two were holding hands and smiling as they approached.

"Well it looks like you two are having a grand time together," Holly said smiling.

"Yeah it's been positively dreamy." Becky said as she hugged Neville.

" , Viktor Krum was asking about you. Have you seen him?" Neville asked.

Holly shook her head. "Why no, I haven't. I wonder what he could want with me."

"Who knows, the guy barely says anything at all at school, but he did seem intent on finding you," Neville replied.

Neville and Becky made their farewells and they were once again off having fun together.

"So you want to get some butterbeer and have a bit of a rest?" asked Holly.

"Sounds good to me," Hermione replied nodding her head.

The two girls headed off to seek refreshment at the local tavern. They ordered their drinks and sat down at a table to drink them. As they did so Malfoy showed up at that moment. Holly looked somewhat upset when she saw him standing next to her.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Please, my love."

"Don't call me that. We're not a couple and never will be one. Get that through your head."

Holly stood up and was about to leave when Malfoy took hold of her arm.

Holly's eyes flashed. "_Let go of me now!_"

"Please, what do I have to do to get you to like me?" Malfoy pleaded.

Malfoy felt a powerful grip on his shoulder. He let go of Holly as he cried out in pain. As he recovered he spun around to see Viktor Krum.

"You vill treat the young lady vith respect," Viktor told Malfoy as he held his wand in Malfoy's direction.

Malfoy wanted to say something but knew he didn't have any sort of advantage. He grumbled as he rubbed his sore shoulder and slowly made his way out of the tavern. When he was gone Holly turned to face Viktor.

"I want to thank you for helping me just now."

Viktor shuffled his feet for a moment and looked down. "You are velcome.I.I vill leave you now."

"Wait, I was told you wanted to see me. Please sit down with us and we can talk."

Viktor looked into Holly's eyes. "It vould be inappropriate for me to ask you after vat has happened to you."

Holly smiled. "Nonsense, ask me anything you want. I'll even treat you to a butterbeer. It is the least I can do."

Viktor bowed. "I accept your kindness. I vas vondering if you vould mind attending the dance vith me?"

This was something that Holly was not expecting at all. She thought about it for a moment and felt she could not refuse Viktor. It would crush his ego, and it was obvious that it took a lot for him to express himself in front of a girl.

"I would love to go to the dance with you."

Viktor smiled a big smile. "Thank you. .I did not vant it to look like I vas taking advantage of this situation. In your eyes I did not vant you to think I vas like Draco in any vay."

Holly giggled out loud. "Trust me Viktor; you are nothing like Draco Malfoy. You're far too sweet to be anything like him."

Viktor bowed again and was off to get some refreshments.

"So it looks like you may have a new boyfriend." Hermione grinned.

"Hold on, it's only one date. That doesn't make him my boyfriend."

"We'll see, time will tell." Hermione said as she sipped her butterbeer.

This ends part three of this story.

* * *

**Good story? Or room for improvement? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

In the following days, Hermione's keen skills had been put to the test. She needed to help find a way for Becky to stay female while also finding whatever information she could pertaining to the goddess who helped Holly. Her friend had spoken of the island of Avalon and how it had been a place of worship for her deity. This had given Hermione a few clues to at least begin her research. It was still incredibly hard even for her to come up with much of anything, and it didn't help matters much seeing Becky sleeping soundly with her face buried into one of the books concerning ancient religions. Hermione shook her head, she just couldn't understand how anyone could fall asleep reading a perfectly fine book like that, and in a library no less.

"Well, I believe that I've made the most complete analysis possible. Please note that a lot of what I am about to say is pure speculation. In essence, I've had to do quite a bit of reading between the lines in order to uncover the truth. Do you understand?" Hermione asked Holly who simply nodded her head.

"In ancient times, when England was known as Celtic Britain, there existed Avalon. A sisterhood was established on the island, and many women traveled to it far and wide in order to become one with the five goddesses that the priestesses served. I believe that the deity that made contact with you was called Rhiannon. She held the title of "Great Queen;" she was also known as the "Nurturing Mother" who guided them through the lessons of life they needed to learn."

"What happened to them?" Holly asked.

"An over-simplified explanation would be that the Celts were over-run by the invading hordes of the Anglo-Saxons. A patriarchy was established that had devastated the older religions, replacing them with newer ones. History, over time, reduced the goddesses to being nothing more than subservient women. It was men in the newer stories which were favored, the goddesses then became not much more than footnotes of little (or no) importance."

"But they did exist...I mean, they must have if what happened to me is to be explained."

"Witches, wizards, unicorns, and dragons exist, so why not Avalon and its deities? I believe that you were in contact with Rhiannon and that she blessed you. I believe that your new powers allow you to do many things such as communicate with animals telepathically, draw energy from "Mother Earth" to replenish your own, and heal the sick and the dying. You also have the ability to travel to and from the island that was reserved for priestesses and for those who have been blessed; all others had to be escorted to and from the island if they wish to visit it. The island was protected in such a way that a person could not simply enter or leave if they were not a believer. I think that this was to protect the island as well as maintain the religious purity. These are just a few examples of what I've read about. I must warn you, though, to not abuse these powers because they will vanish if you were to try something like taking over the world."

"I don't fancy the idea of bossing everyone about. The thought of treating people the same way that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia treat me just churns my stomach."

"That's probably one of the reasons Rhiannon decided to imbue you with the powers that you now possess."

"What's the point of having all those powers if you can't have a little bit of fun with them," Becky said yawning.

"You were listening?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, hearing your voice usually means you've finished pawing at your books and are ready to explain what you've found. It's basically a cue for me to wake up." Becky said casually.

"You've been dozing off on purpose just so you can get out of doing research!" Hermione huffed.

"Well, yeah that was the idea I guess," Becky said rather sheepishly.

Hermione was just about to tear into Becky when Holly interrupted.

"Hang on you two; I think I may have a way to get rid of Voldemort once and for all."

Both girls turned to face Holly.

"The next time I face him I'll just concentrate on taking him with me to Avalon. Once there, I'll just leave him trapped on the island forever."

"That's assuming, of course, that you can avoid being killed in the process. I'm sure that Voldemort won't just stand by passively while you do this to him." Hermione snorted.

"You said I had all these powers and..."

"Might have powers; remember what I said about guessing? Everything I told you was interpretation. You shouldn't risk your life like that, it simply isn't worth it."

"She did alright against those dementors." Becky added.

"Yes, but can she control her new powers on a consistent basis?"

"I have to try Hermione. I'll work on trying to develop more control and to learn how to use them. I know that this is risky but I'm really tired of Voldemort showing up every year to try and destroy me and everything I care about. I can't just keep looking over my shoulder, wondering if I'm about to be attacked at any moment. That's just no way to live one's life."

"Hey maybe you could practice taking Malfoy to Avalon or perhaps Snape. I wouldn't mind missing either one of them around here one bit." Becky suggested.

Holly grinned. "That does sound tempting. Let me think about it."

Hermione waited for the two girls to stop giggling to hand Holly a huge stack of notes.

"What all this?"

"It's various types of exercises that the priestesses used to help focus their energies; it might help you in trying to control your powers."

"Thank you; I hope I can make sense of all of this."

"You have a good heart and have always fought for what you believed in. Trust in yourself, and your new abilities will seem like second nature to you."

"Is that the key to learning this stuff?"

"I suppose; it is those qualities that make you special, isn't it? I don't believe that Rhiannon visits with just anyone and arbitrarily makes them a part of her sisterhood, and a high priestess no less."

It was something to consider as Hermione turned her attention to Becky.

"I have not forgotten about you and your problems. I have done extensive research on the spell your currently under."

"Yes?" Becky asked, fidgeting.

"I tried to find a spell that would cause it to become permanent or at the very least compliment it. I found absolutely nothing."

"What? No! I can't..."

"Becky."

"There has to be something!"

"Becky, calm down."

"I've already picked out the dress that I'm going to wear at the dance this Friday." Becky said, hyperventilating.

"Becky, please calm down!"

"Ron Weasley in a fancy dress with Neville Longbottom as his date; happiness has truly forsaken me."

"_Becky, stop whining so I can speak!_"

"Miss Granger, you do know that your in a library, don't you?" asked Professor McGonagall, who happened to be strolling by.

Hermione's face grew pale while she simply nodded.

"And you do know that it is against the rules to shout, I trust?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

"Good, then I do not have to tell you that you have lost five points for Gryffindor. I expect not to have this conversation again; do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

"And Weasley, stop that giggling or you will lose an additional five points."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

Hermione looked at Becky with a certain foul mood. Here she was trying to help Becky, and all she could do was giggle when Hermione's perfect record for being a model student within the great library was forever smashed.

"McGonagall is gone now," said Holly.

Becky looked at Hermione now with an anxious look of dread. Hermione stared back thinking, 'it is simply impossible to stay mad at you, Becky Weasley.'

"You can still be Becky Weasley if you want to, all you have to do is use a spell to try and turn you back into a boy."

Becky looked a bit confused and said, "Huh? Perhaps you haven't grasped the notion that I don't want to become a boy again."

"You don't understand; your spell has a secret trap to prevent anyone from tampering with it. If you try, you will set off the trigger which causes your current gender to become permanent," Hermione said smiling.

"You actually think that what you're proposing will work?" Holly asked.

"I think so, but I'm not the one who has to make the final decision here," Hermione said turning to face Becky, "So what do you want to do Becky?"

"I enjoy being a girl; I don't want to go back."

Hermione raised her wand and pointed at Becky.

"Wait...uhg... what kind of spell are you going to use on me?"

"Oh I thought I'd use a variation of the spell used on Holly. The gender change part of course." Hermione quickly added.

Becky gulped. "This isn't going to hurt is it?"

"I don't think so, but we'll find out shortly won't we," Hermione said grinning.

"Masculattem!"

For a moment Becky became dizzy then her body began to change. It stopped changing quickly though as it resumed its feminine curves. A warm sensation ran throughout her body. She knew at that moment she had been altered and would happily remain a girl for the rest of her wonderful life.

"Well, I guess it worked," said Holly.

"Yeah, it felt really weird...I'm still a bit dizzy...It was sort of like being a rubber band that was stretched and then released all of a sudden," Becky replied as she turned to face Hermione, "Thanks Hermione, you don't know how much this means to me."

All three girls hugged each other. It was a tender, mushy, girly-girl moment that lasted for several minutes. After a bit, they each made plans for Friday's festivities. Yes it was still a couple of days away but one can never plan too early. I might add that the girls weren't the only ones planning for Friday. Yes a certain someone with a sore shoulder would see to it that he would have his way no matter what. Malfoy would concoct his very own love spell and place it on the unsuspecting Holly. He thought back to what Snape said about that meddlesome Granger. He'd have to take care of her as well; perhaps lowering her intelligence to match the pathetic little tramp she is would do. Yes, a plan was beginning to take shape in Malfoy's sick and twisted mind. He was even beginning to look forward to Friday. It would be a night of games, fun, and revenge all rolled into one.

Holly began to go over Hermione's vast notes. She would try her best to master her new powers. Concentration, patience, and fine tuning one's skills proved more difficult than it seemed. Holly tried to reach out with her mind to make contact with her owl, Hedwig. She tried to tell her to fly around the room three times and then land in front of her on the bed. The owl just looked at her when she opened the cage. She finally took flight but instead of circling the room, she headed out the window and into the sky to have the kind of flying she wanted to do. Holly sat there a moment watching her owl make lazy circles around the clouds.

"Maybe I should practice on Fluffy! He might have thought I was nothing but a chew toy, but at least he paid attention to me!" Holly called out to Hedwig.

"You know that she can't hear you." Hermione replied.

"Yes, but somehow it makes me feel better all the same," Holly sighed. "I don't think that I'm going to get the hang of this. I've been trying for hours and still nothing."

Hermione laughed out loud. "Holly, you have to realize something. It took the average woman nine years of intense training before they were even considered to become a first level priestess. Most priestesses trained their entire lives but never reached the level of High Priestess of Avalon. You, on the other hand, have bypassed all of that and have gone straight to the head of the line. I think that you need to give it a little bit more time than just a couple of hours, my dear."

Holly blushed. "I guess you're right. When you put it that way, I suppose I should be grateful for what I do have."

Time slowly crept by: Wednesday, Thursday, and then finally Friday. All of the students filled the classrooms, but their minds were someplace else entirely. Most of the faculty realized this and planned rather light lessons for the day. Some classes even let out earlier than usual because the Professors were also looking forward to the night's special event. At least, most of them were.

Professor Snape was not one of those who believed in letting his class out early or being kind enough to have a simple lesson plan. No, especially since these days he was pulling double duty as both Potions and Dark Arts Teacher. He had his students gather near to Hagrid's hutch to view a dangerous and rather pissed-off harpy. She was chained down to a post and was trying in vain to escape into the air. Hands were razor sharp talons as were her feet, which scratched and clawed the hard ground until it looked like it had been plowed. Her wings spread out when she saw the students gather around her, and she shrieked her displeasure at them. Many took a couple of steps back when this happened.

Snape, along with Hagrid, stood in front of the students.

"Today's lesson will be about harpies and what you can do to survive an encounter with one. This particular harpy was captured by Hagrid during one of his patrols in The Dark Forest. He has been gracious enough to allow us to view this creature so that you may learn, if nothing else, what one looks like. I will now let Hagrid talk to you about what he knows of harpies. I suggest taking careful notes because I will be giving a test on Monday and I might just be inclined to include questions based on what he might have to say today."

Hagrid lumbered forward to face the students.

"Aye, harpies are extremely dangerous; they are capable of shredding a grown man into tiny bits in seconds. They are territorial, and if you should enter that territory they will fiercely attack you until you are dead. They are most dangerous in the air, so if you do happen to encounter one, try and find an area where a harpy has no choice but to take to the ground. A thick part of the forest with many low branches will do. Harpies don't like to jump from branch to branch while chasing you. Once they are on the ground, they might be awkward, but I would not suggest hand-to-claw combat. Use whatever magic..."

Snape interrupted Hagrid at this point, "Yes, thank you Hagrid for that informative lecture. I would like to continue the lecture by saying to my students that most spells will not work on a harpy. You won't be able to make one fall asleep, you can't immobilize the creature, and you can't confuse a harpy with illusions. So my question to you my dear class is what sort of spells can you use on a harpy should you encounter one?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape ignored her like he always did. It was only when he saw Hagrid about to let her answer the question that he stepped in to prevent it.

"No! Not her!" Snape hissed.

"But why?" Hagrid asked scratching his enormous, furry head.

"She always knows the answer. _Always!_ No, I want to give others a chance to think on their feet," Snape said to Hagrid while watching Malfoy gawk at Holly, "Mr. Malfoy, why don't you provide us with the answer or am I interrupting your quality time _with your girlfriend!_"

Malfoy was startled out of his dream-like state. He looked at Professor Snape, who returned his stare. He knew that he was in trouble, mainly because he hadn't paid attention to a single word that had been said, and also the fact that he could actually see the veins in Snape's neck bulging a bit.

Malfoy gulped. "Uh...could you repeat the question?"

Snape was furious. "_Mr. Malfoy_, you will pay attention in my class. The creature before you is not to be taken lightly. She has vicious claws to rip you open if she had the chance. There are only a few spells that will work on her. What spell would you choose if you encountered her all by yourself?"

Malfoy tried to think of something.

"I don't know, I guess that I would run away from her."

"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, where would you run to, into the forest where it lives or say out in the open?"

"Why, out in the open of course," Malfoy said proudly.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, you managed to get yourself killed with that bold and, might I say, stupid strategy of yours. If you were listening to the lecture, perhaps you might have remembered that harpies are most dangerous when they are in the air," Snape snapped his head toward Holly, "You! Potter, please give us the answer, and do not say _you don't know the question!_ I'm simply not in the mood for that kind of thing right now."

"I could temporarily blind her by creating a bright ball of energy." Holly answered nervously.

"Yes!" Hagrid shouted.

Snape gave Hagrid a dirty look. "That might work if you were prepared to kill her or, in Hagrid's case, capture the creature. Your choice may keep you alive, but for how long? I would suggest using your ball of energy to try and kill her or severely wound her. A simple but powerful fireball would be another excellent way to inflict massive damage to the harpy."

Holly was about to ask a question when suddenly the bonds that were holding the harpy vanished. She quickly rose into the air screeching a bloodcurdling scream.

"Remain calm and stay where you are. Running away will draw its attention to you. I will handle this situation," said Snape while keeping his eyes on the harpy.

Holly watched the creature with great intensity, not realizing she was making contact with her mentally. The harpy was in the process of an attack dive when she suddenly broke it off. This caused Snape's energy bolt to miss its target entirely. Snape was furious, and the harpy looked confused. Holly gasped, realizing at that very moment that she had control of the creature. She didn't want the poor thing to die, so she persuaded her to land gently so as to not seem threatening, and to not make a fuss when being handled by Hagrid.

"Don't kill her! I think she can be captured!" Hagrid shouted.

"Sorry, Hagrid, I'm not taking any chances."

Snape fired his wand at the harpy. She stood perfectly still as the energy bolt blasted against a sphere that surrounded her. The sphere protected the creature quite nicely from any harm that Spape's wand might have inflicted her with.

Snape looked stunned. "That isn't possible. She should be dead."

"Umm...Professor?" Holly asked.

"What do you want Potter!?" Snape snapped.

"I know this might sound crazy, but I made contact with the harpy and told her to stop its attack and to allow Hagrid to take care of her."

"Oh, you speak harpy do you? I don't recall that being part of the curriculum here at Hogwarts." Snape told Holly somewhat sarcastically.

"No sir, I communicated with her mentally. Oh, and I think I somehow did that protective sphere just now as well."

Snape wanted to rant and rave but soon noticed something rather strange. He saw Hagrid petting the feathery head of the harpy. This wasn't necessarily the strange part. Hagrid loved playing with dangerous creatures. The more dangerous they are, the more adorable they seem to him. What was odd, thought Snape, was the harpy seemed completely passive and looked like it rather enjoyed being patted on the head

"Ah...class dismissed," said Snape still looking at the bizarre sight.

As the class began to leave; Snape pointed to Holly. "Not you, Potter."

Holly stood patiently in front of Snape, wondering what he had in mind for her.

"Tell me truthfully, did you remove the bonds from that harpy?

"No sir, I did not."

Snape looked uneasy while he searched the horizon. What, or to be more precise, who he was looking for I could not say.

"Very well, Potter, go join your classmates."

Holly looked confused. "You're not going to punish me?"

"Don't tempt me, Miss Potter. Leave me now or I swear I'll make you wish you were never born."

Holly joined Becky and Hermione; who had waited off in the distance for her.

"So what did prune face want?" Becky asked.

"I wouldn't say that out loud if you know what's good for you." Hermione chided.

Holly simply shook her head. "Snape wanted to know if I was responsible for letting the harpy loose. When I told him I wasn't, he dismissed me before I could tell him who was responsible."

"You know who?" Hermione asked.

Holly nodded. "It was Malfoy. I could sense his rage when Snape made fun of him. I don't think that he did it on purpose though. I think that it was sort of an accident."

"I think you should go back right now and tell Professor Snape what you just told us." Hermione urged.

"Are you crazy!? You saw Snape, he's not in the mood to talk with anyone. Holly's lucky she didn't get detention, or worse lose points for Gryffindor."

Hermione gave Becky a dirty look. "You really need to sort out your priorities."

"Hey, we really don't have time for this right now. We need to get ready for tonight. I think that Draco Malfoy is the hardly worth worrying about, don't you agree, girls?" Holly said with a smile.

The girls quickly turned their attention to what tonight might have in store for them. They hurried back to their dormitory to get ready. They each had a lovely pink and lavender bubble bath to soak all of the day's troubles away. The creamy, silky feel of the bath made it seem as if they were floating on air. After bathing came vast amounts of cosmetics and styling one's hair. This was actually quite fun for Holly and Becky because most of the school year prevented them from experiencing this side of being female; this was due to the strict dress code that Hogwarts held. It was fun for Hermione as well because she was never asked to do complete makeovers for anyone before.

Hermione shampooed, rinsed, and styled Holly's and Becky's hair like a true expert. She taught them how to apply cosmetics to enhance their already good looks, so they, in turn, were able to perform this on her as well. I tell you, they had the most fun experimenting with this shade color and that sparkling lip gloss. They hardly even realized that it was soon time to go to the dance. The three of them stood there in their pretty gowns like fairy tale princesses come to life.

Holly wore a purple satin gown with silver lace, translucent gloves, and glass slippers. She had puffy sleeves and a nice neckline to show off her wonderful cleavage. Her gown also had fairy wings, which fluttered every so often. They were, of course, an illusory spell that came with the outfit. They simply faded away if she needed to sit down or dance close with someone. Oh, almost forgot to mention her hair, which was done up in curls with sparkling highlights. To say that she personified both beauty and grace would be an understatement. When she at last saw herself in the mirror, she gasped at what she saw. She felt overwhelmed, shy, anxious, and yes even a bit of pride seemed to well up inside her. She had a sudden urge to have Viktor see her right now, and she had a desire to have him look at her _that way_. The same way boys tended to look at pretty girls. She smiled inwardly thinking she was definitely glad she was a girl, it was just so much fun.

All right, on to dear, sweet Becky who wore a crimson gown with black lace. It was a strapless number that barely covered her abundant bosom. In truth it was held in place by means of magic. No Muggle dress could possibly defy gravity the way her dress seemed to do. Her dress was sizzling sex appeal at its best, or worst depending on your point of view of course. Holly and Hermione both tried rather unsuccessfully to persuade Becky in to picking something less flamboyant, but she simply would not listen. So she stood there like a fiery vixen in her six-inch-high heels. When she walked, one could not possibly help but notice the exaggerated swish and sway of her hips and the bounce and jiggle ...em...other parts of her body. To complete her look she had a tiara to crown her head and her necklace that she had won from that kind, old wizard. She felt herself indeed lucky that her mother would have nothing to do with the necklace; after all, it had made her into the beautiful girl she was today. She smiled at her reflection and gave a sexy pout and she began to fantasize about Neville.

Finally, we have Hermione who wore a blue gown that was simple but elegant. She had lightly dusted herself with sparkling glamour dust. It shimmered every time she walked or moved. Her two-inch high heels gave her the ability to glide rather than walk. It was like watching an ice skater perform graceful movements about the room. She was, in fact, floating on very small magical pockets of air. When she moved you could see ice blue light trails left behind her for a few moments before they faded away. Hermione had been practicing with her shoes in secret because she wanted to surprise everyone at the dance. Both Holly and Becky were amazed at how well she managed to move about in them.

The dates for our three lovely young maidens waited just outside the Gryffindor common room. Each had on a tuxedo, which made them look quite handsome indeed. Viktor stood silently watching for any sign of his date. Neville on the other hand was fumbling about trying to look calm and collected. Just between you and me I have to say he looked anything but calm or collected. Seamus watched him with great amusement.

"So Longbottom, what do you have to be nervous about? You and Becky have been seeing each other for a while now."

Neville's eyes widened. "I'm...no...not nervous...wha...what makes you think...I'm nervous?"

Seamus grinned. "Oh nothing I suppose, just a wild guess."

At that moment, the girls stepped into the hallway to meet their dates. All three boys stood up straight and proper. They were stunned, to say the least, at the ravishing beauties that faced them. Viktor's eyes were intense as he approached Holly. She could feel his hungry eyes devour every inch of her, and she had to admit that she loved it.

"You are..." Viktor paused, trying to find the right words only to give up and simply take Holly's hand and kiss it ever so gently. She blushed and she began to feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Ummm...That was wonderful," Holly sighed.

Becky whispered to Hermione. "That's nothing, wait until you see me in action."

Becky swayed seductively toward Neville and said in a sultry voice, "So what do you think, my little cuddly bear?"

Neville gulped, and then blushed for a moment. His head felt light and he became rather dizzy and then he promptly fainted right on the spot. Everyone gathered around the unconscious body.

Becky stomped her foot. "No! That's not supposed to happen. He was supposed to kiss me and tell me how much he liked my new dress and stuff."

Hermione giggled. "Judging by the smile on Neville's face, I'd say that he liked what you're wearing."

Becky stood there pouting while the rest had a laugh. After a bit, Neville did finally come around and they were soon off to The Great Hall, its enchanted ceiling had always been made to look just like the night sky, but tonight, it had a beautiful full moon and bright twinkling stars to give the right touch of festive romance in the air. Music played while students danced about the floor. The band, I should mention was de-composed of five skeletons. They called themselves "The Crypt Kicker Five" and seem to know everything from the oldies up to the latest. Even Nearly Headless Nick seemed to enjoy the beat of the music while he stood watch over the punch to insure that nobody spiked it.

When the three couples arrived at the hall, they immediately set off to the task at hand, all except Hermione and Seamus that is. The two just sort of stared at each other.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Well, are we going to dance or not?"

Seamus looked nervous for the first time that night. "Do you mind if we danced normal like everyone else?"

Hermione huffed, "These shoes were very expensive and I practiced in them too much to simply go out on that floor and _dance like everyone else!_"

Seamus took a step back from Hermione for some reason. This made her eye him suspiciously.

"You did buy shoes that could glide like mine, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"And you did practice with them, didn't you?"

Seamus was silent, too silent.

"_You did practice, didn't you?!_"

"Ummm...maybe...not as much as I would like...but yeah I guess I did." Seamus said with a squeaky voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you make us a laughingstock I'm going to kill you."

That last comment didn't help Seamus in the confidence department. Hermione, however, didn't care; she grabbed his hand and they went out on to the floor. Seamus concentrated on his shoes and they soon produced magical pockets of air under them. He then gulped with the sudden realization that they were soon gliding around the room.

They were like two figure skaters: first, doing simple turns and twists. After a bit, Seamus felt that he was getting the hang of it and began doing fancier moves with Hermione. Spinning, twirling, and flips in the air. All other dancers stopped to see the display before them. When the song finally ended and they could at last grab a breath of air, they were surprised by all of the applause. They held each other's hands tightly, and then Seamus bowed and Hermione curtsied.

Hermione smiled. "And you wanted to dance like everyone else."

Seamus smiled back. "I always said you were a bright girl. I never should have doubted it for a moment."

One might think that was pretty much the highlight of the dance. Well, I hate to tell you this, but you would be far from wrong on that account. You see, my friends, the fireworks had not even begun. Lurking, hiding, sneaking, and, yes, even stalking, was a certain someone. His eyes narrowed on his unsuspecting targets.

"Soon, I'll be enjoying this dance as well." Malfoy hissed to himself.

Malfoy grinned an evil grin as he went over his fiendishly evil, and might I say, diabolical plan. He had stolen a book of magical spells from the forbidden section of the library. He had searched and searched for just the right spells to cast upon his victims. Finally he settled on two, which he had set to memory. The first spell would make Holly become his devoted servant for the rest of her life. Every whim, every need, she would be there to take care of it, and when Malfoy would grow tired of her presence, he would throw her out on the street like a common beggar. He smiled at the thought of Holly Potter groveling at his feet; he was beginning to feel a bit like his old, nasty self again. And the second spell, you ask? Well, it would permanently reduce the intelligence of Hermione Granger into that of a half-wit. No longer would she be the first to raise her hand in class to answer questions with such ease. Instead, Hermione would have great difficulty remembering how to spell her own name, and possibly, with any luck, she would be kicked out of Hogwarts all together.

Malfoy waited until the music played once more. He could see Holly dancing with that _rotten, no good rat!_ He wanted revenge for what _Krum_ did to him. Krum took his precious Holly away from him. Krum will pay. First, Holly will drop Krum like a sack of potatoes and come rushing to him. Malfoy would have a great laugh pointing at Krum; yes, it would be a moment to remember. He continued to watch Holly and Viktor dance, holding each other tightly. Malfoy's eyes flared with jealousy so much that he nearly snapped his wand in two.

"Enslavium!" Malfoy said pointing his wand at Holly.

Malfoy stood there watching for any sign that his spell had worked. He could not see any immediate change in Holly's behavior.

"Maybe the spell needs time for it to work." Malfoy told himself.

He turned his attention to his other victim without noticing certain changes were indeed taking place. Holly, of course, remained unchanged, but for Malfoy, it was entirely a different matter. His blond hair began to flow down to his shoulders, which in turn became narrower. His waist shrank and his hips grew wide making the seat of his...uh, I mean, her pants become tight. Her chest filled out rather nicely as she began to cast her next spell.

"Bimbeticus!" Malfoy said in a soft, high-pitched voice.

Malfoy's eyes went wide as her soft delicate hands felt her throat. It was long, elegant, and, well, had no sign of an Adam's apple to put it bluntly. She could not ponder this problem for very long because more changes started taking place. Her ears began to grow and lengthen in size. A light gray fur also began to sprout all over her new, curvaceous body. Malfoy started to panic as she simultaneously felt a bit of a muzzle form on her face and a tail rip out of her pants. The changes did stop at that point, which made Malfoy rather exotic looking to say the least. She was, in fact, half donkey and half human girl. I would say that she was still somewhat attractive if you were into furry girls, but this did not comfort Malfoy in the least. She tried desperately to pull her tail off and yank at her ears.

"_Heee haaaahhhh!_ Wha..._no! Heee haaaah! This can't be happening to meeeehhh haaaahhh_" Malfoy brayed.

She grew furious at what had happened. "It must be Potter's doing. She must have done this to me."

Malfoy marched straight to where Holly and Viktor stood. The band stopped playing. Everyone watched the bizarre sight take place before their eyes.

"_You witch!_" Malfoy shouted, only she didn't exactly say the word witch. Let's just say she said something that rhymed very closely with that word.

Holly looked at the strange girl donkey wearing a tuxedo and scratched hear head. "Is that you, Malfoy?"

"_Heee haaahhh!_ You will pay this, and to think I was in love with _you!_"

"Hey Malfoy! Who's your date for tonight, Lampwick or Pinocchio?" Becky said laughing out loud.

Well let me tell you, that was simply too much for Malfoy to take. She had a murderous look in her eyes as she lunged for Becky. They both struggled with each other. Pulling hair, scratching, and biting were the order for this fight. Students began cheering.

"Cat fight!...Donkey fight!...Cat and Donkey fight!"

The fight came to an abrupt halt when Malfoy's hand grabbed Becky's top and pulled it down and ripped it off. Malfoy stopped and stared at Becky's chest. It was a safe bet that everyone in the room had taken the moment to stop and stare at Becky's chest, well at least all of the boys anyway.

"_Aaaaaahhh!_" Becky screamed and she quickly tried to cover herself with her hands. She felt every eye upon her, and her face became red with embarrassment. She ran out of the room with tears flowing down her cheeks. Neville chased after her.

Malfoy turned to face Holly once more. There was a crazed look in her eyes.

"You're next, my little pretty!" Malfoy sneered.

"Enough!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and see Dumbledore making his way to where Malfoy and Holly stood. He seemed just a bit annoyed with the situation that lay before his eyes. Malfoy faced Dumbledore while pointing a finger at Holly.

"I want Holly Potter expelled immediately. Just look at what _shheeee hahhhhh...has done to me!_"

Holly stepped forward to face Dumbledore as well. "Sir, honestly I have nothing to do with this. I would never..."

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Holly from speaking. "There is no need to explain. The only person that Miss Malfoy needs to blame is herself. You see, I placed a special protective spell on The Great Hall. Anyone performing magic of any type against the will of another would become ensnared in my own little trap."

"_Heeeeeee haaaaaahhhhhh!_" Malfoy brayed so loudly this time she had to bend over. This of course caused her already tight pants to completely rip apart at the seams. Her bottom was exposed ever so briefly before someone handed her a cape to cover her backside.

"Miss Malfoy, please calm yourself; your condition is not permanent. Let me assure you that you will be back to normal by the end of the school year."

Panic returned to Malfoy's eyes. "Please, Professor Dumbledore, turn me back now. I admit that I was up to no good, but now I've seen the error of my ways."

"I don't believe that you realize just how close you were to becoming expelled with that stunt you just tried with Holly, and yes, I know about what you tried to do with Hermione as well. Ever since Professor Snape told me of your obsession, I made it a point to keep track of you. I knew well in advance what you were planning and made plans of my own."

Malfoy turned to face Snape who returned his gaze with a bitter look of his own.

"Oh, don't think too harshly of Professor Snape, my dear girl. If you had succeeded you would have at the very least been expelled and your family name disgraced. You might have also been brought up on criminal charges, which I believe your father Lucious would not want to see happen to his only child."

The very mention of her father sent chills down her spine. "Please sir, I don't want to look like this. I realize I need to be punished...can't you come up with something else? I... can't let my father see me like this."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment or two. "Perhaps if you received a months worth of detention?"

Malfoy's eyes lit up. "Yes, please give me detention; that sounds more than fair. I love patrolling The Black Forest; just ask anyone."

"Yes, I'm sure that you do, but I'm afraid that I would also have to take away two hundred points from Slytherin."

Malfoy was about to agree to that when she noticed all of the Sytherin students gathering around. They looked like they would rip her to shreds if she lost that many points.

She faced Dumbledore, and while doing do her ears drooped down to the side of her head. "I guess I will remain like this for the rest of the year if you don't mind, sir."

"Good girl, and now that that's settled you may dress in something that is more appropriate and come back to the dance if you wish. I'm sure that some of the girls present can help you find a nice dress to wear."

Many of the girls gathered giggled while shooting their hands up in the air to volunteer. Malfoy shook her head not wanting to further embarrass herself. As she left the room, the crowd broke up and soon the dance was more or less back to normal. Holly and Hermione faced their dates.

"Uh you don't mind if..."

"We really want to stay and..."

"Go to find your friend." Viktor told Holly.

"Yeah, Becky needs you guys, although with such a magnificent pair that she's got I don't see what she's so upset about..." Seamus suddenly stopped what he was saying as he noticed both girls looking extremely pissed at him. "_Uh..._what I meant to say is she has two magnificent friends with you...two that is."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, and Holly tried very hard not to laugh. The two of them went off to search for their friend. While they sped off; Viktor made his way over to Seamus.

"Just between us guys, let me just say that I agree completely, Becky does indeed have a magnificent pair."

The two boys smiled at one another and hit each other, and then the two made their way to the table for some drinks. What can I say, it's a boy thing.

While The Great Hall continued with merriment and good cheer the rest Of Hogwarts lay still and empty. Not quite empty, really, for stumbling down a corridor was Becky Weasley. She kicked off her high heels because they simply were not meant to be run in. She ran barefoot up stairs and down hallways to finally end up in the girl's bathroom. She then stopped to look at herself in one of the mirrors. Hair, makeup, and dress were in complete ruin she noted to herself, and then she began to cry.

"Who's there?"

Becky looked around to see who spoke and saw Moaning Myrtle floating near to her. The ghost studied Becky with great interest the way one might do when driving past an accident.

"Oh my, did some boy try to have his way with you?" Myrtle asked with a tinge of excitement.

"No... I was in a fight."

Just then, there was a knocking on the door.

"Becky, it's me Neville."

Becky's eyes grew wide. "Go away Neville! Leave me alone!"

Moaning Myrtle shook her fist at the door. "So, it was him that did this to you wasn't it, dearie?"

"No, it wasn't..."

"Oh don't go and protect him now; he's not worth the trouble."

"You don't understand. I had a fight with Draco Malfoy." Becky then started to blush. "Neville...he's my boyfriend."

Myrtle began to nod her head and smile. "I see now, you were two timing your poor deluded boyfriend."

"But..."

"_Quiet!_ I'm trying to be judgmental here." Myrtle said swirling around. "All you pretty girls are the same, aren't you?! One boyfriend simply isn't enough for _you! No! You've got to be greedy about it!_"

"Wait, you don't understand."

Moaning Myrtle flew right up to Becky's face. "I never had any boyfriends. I wasn't pretty enough. No boys ever wanted to be seen with plain, ugly, _stupid Myrtle...aaarrhhh_"

Suddenly Moaning Myrtle zoomed up in the air then dived toward her favorite toilet and, well, plunged into its very depths.

"Becky! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Neville, now go away."

Neville did not leave, but he continued to stand by the door looking somewhat downhearted. Time passed slowly as he looked at the high heels he had in his hands. He had picked them up off the floor when he was chasing Becky. He did not know what to do or say to make things better. He never had a girlfriend before and it was safe to say he never expected to have anyone quite like Becky. He sighed to himself thinking tonight was supposed to be special, but instead he had to faint in front of his girl. Not only that but now she wanted him to go...no... 'I have to think about something else,' Neville thought to himself while he continued his silent vigil.

Elsewhere, Holly and Hermione searched for any sign of Becky. Corridors, stairs, and well you get the idea. Eventually, they found Neville standing in front of the girl's bathroom holding Becky's shoes. It didn't take much to figure out that their search had indeed ended. They approached Neville, who had a sad look in his eyes.

"Hi Neville."

"Please help...Becky, she's in there and won't come out. She told me...to go away." Neville said looking down at the floor.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Neville," said Hermione.

"Yeah, she's just a bit upset about what happened," Holly added.

The two girls went into the bathroom to face Becky and straighten things out. Becky looked up and quickly turned to hide in a corner.

"What do you want?" Becky asked, sobbing softly.

"Well you can stop crying, that would be a nice start," said Holly.

Becky turned to face her friends. "I ran away, and now I'm crying my eyes out just like a little girl."

"Well I don't know about little but...and I do believe I mentioned this before. You do know you're a girl now don't you?" Hermione said with a bit of a smile.

"Yes but everyone...what will they think?" Becky shook her head. "I'm nothing but a joke now."

Holly's eyes flashed as she faced Becky. "Don't ever say that again. You're not a joke. Do you remember when we first met on the train?"

"Yeah," Becky said sniffling.

"You became my first real friend I ever had. We shared good times as well as bad. I honestly don't know how I would've managed my first year without you."

"You would've done just fine without me, besides you had Hermione to help you."

"I don't think I could have worked up the courage to approach Harry after that first encounter on the train. The only reason I felt comfortable going up to "The Boy Who Lived" was the fact that he wasn't making you grovel at his feet. I saw him treat you as an equal and as a friend."

Becky considered what Hermione had just said. Clearly it made her stop and wonder about her self-worth.

Becky looked at her friends and said almost pleading, "I just wanted tonight to be special."

"Look, you can still go back out there and have a good time. I have the rest of your dress and can fix it by casting a spell." Hermione suggested.

"And we can help fix that makeup pretty quickly as well." Holly added.

Becky shook her head. "I...I can't go back...Not without Neville...I told him to go away and he did."

"No I didn't! I'm still here!" Neville said loudly through the door.

Hermione giggled. "You have to give the boy credit, he definitely has good ears."

Holly giggled as well. "Come on, Becky. What's it gonna be?"

Becky smiled weakly. "Alright, I suppose I could go back to the dance."

"_Yes!_"

The girls giggled some more and set off to repairing Becky's outfit and make her more presentable; after that was done, everyone headed back to the dance. They managed to get in a couple of dances in before the band played the last song. Despite the rocky start, the night was still full of romantic first love.

Seamus kissed Hermione's hand like a gentleman, which was certainly a surprise to say the least. "I had fun, Hermione. I wouldn't mind if we tried to...uhm...you know...go on a date...maybe sometime, if you don't mind that is?"

Hermione smiled. "I think I would like that, Seamus." She then moved forward and actually kissed Seamus on the lips. This was definitely a surprise to him because he felt rather lightheaded and somewhat dizzy.

Viktor held Holly in his gaze for what seemed an eternity. Each wanting to act but fearing what would happen if they did; finally, though, Holly experienced love's first kiss. It was tender and oh so sweet. 'The only problem was that it did not last forever,' Holly thought to herself.

Finally, I should mention Neville and Becky, who were constantly hugging and kissing each other ever since she left the bathroom. They were about as happy as happy can be,

"Becky?"

"Yeah."

"I thought that I had lost you tonight. First, I fainted like some idiot and then you told me to go away and..."

"Shush, you are very special to me, Neville Longbottom. I am sorry I put you through that. I was being a silly little girl," Becky said as she kissed Neville. "You are a kind, gentle boy who could never be an idiot in my eyes."

So ends the night for our young couples. Each will dream sweet dreams of endless possibilities. Ah romance is something that should be cherished for it has a magic of all its own.

That weekend Malfoy remained hidden in the Slytherin Girls' Dormitory; Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were hovering around her like two hungry vultures in dire need of a tasty snack.

Malfoy sneered at them. "Go away! Hee haw!"

The two girls began to giggle when they heard Malfoy bray before them.

"Ah, come on Draco, we know you aren't exactly yourself right now," said Pansy.

This was an attempt by Pansy to try to calm Malfoy down but all it managed to do was make Millicent burst out laughing. This made Malfoy so extremely furious that she began to bray uncontrollably, bending over while she did so. Pansy gave Millicent a dirty look; this wasn't how she wanted this to turn out at all.

"What I meant to say was you need to borrow some clothes now that you have...umm...changed."

Malfoy's face twitched a bit when she thought about the prospect of wearing skirts, blouses, and even lacy _underthings._

"I refuse to wear skirts and stuff like some..._fruitcake!_ Potter and Weasley might like that sort of thing but not me!" Malfoy huffed.

"Potter and Weasley are girls, just as you are now, my dear _girl!_ And for you information fruitcakes do not wear skirts and stuff. _Girls do! Is that perfectly clear, Missy?_" shouted Pansy.

"Yeah, and not to mention that it's against school rules for girls to wear a boy's uniform," Millicent added.

"But I'm a boy! I'm a Heeee _Haaaaaw!_" Malfoy pleaded.

"You're a girl, who's made a you-know-what out of yourself. Get used to that fact or Dumbledore may just send you home packing." Pansy continued her argument.

"Not to mention you may end up taking away even more Slytherin points away from us," Millicent said smiling.

Pansy gave Millicent another dirty look. "Will you stop mentioning things or I swear you will regret it."

Millicent kept quiet while Pansy handed Malfoy some of her clothes.

"Do you need help putting on your new clothes?" Pansy asked.

Malfoy's eyes widened. "No! I'm not letting a couple of girls see me _naked!_"

Pansy's eyes rolled. "Why? You don't have anything that we haven't got ourselves."

"Well, how about those long ears, light fur, and..." Millicent burst out laughing. "_Donkey tail!_"

"Millicent! You're not helping one bit!" Pansy said scolding her friend.

Needless to say this went on for quite a while with the three arguing this detail and that. Finally however Malfoy did consent to allow Pansy to help her get dressed but insisted that Millicent leave because of her constant laughter and finger pointing. This was particularly embarrassing when it was discovered that all of the skirts and panties Malfoy would have to wear needed to have holes for her tail to be put through.

The weekend soon passed, and Monday became a reality. For Malfoy it was sheer misery, as she had to endure all of the staring, pointing, and laughing. Every class, the students would whisper behind her back thinking that she could not hear what they said, but she did hear every word spoken. Her ears were like fine-tuned radar dishes swiveling this way and that and were able to pick up the slightest noise whether she wanted them to or not. Then, there was the little matter of what to name her; Draco refused to be called by a girl's name so the students began referring to her simply as "Donkey." She also had to have all her new skirts be specially fitted so her tail could be free to swish about. She even quit her Quidditch team because of the constant jeering she was getting.

I don't believe I mentioned the game Quidditch all that much. All four houses compete with each other playing this rather unique game. The house that wins the most games wins The House Cup and bragging rights until next year. The standings currently are as follows: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have both beaten Slytherin and Hufflepuff. They have yet to play each other and both currently remain undefeated. Slytherin has only managed to beat Hufflepuff and is completely out of the running for The House Cup. Hufflepuff has lost to everyone and is also out of the running.

The game itself is fairly simple, catch the golden snitch and two things happen: you score one hundred and fifty points and the game ends. It is possible to win the game without catching the snitch, but that is very rare. There are three types of balls in this game. They are the quaffle, the bludger, and of course the golden snitch. The quaffle can be used to score ten points through the opponent's metal rings but that is somewhat a waste of time, in my opinion. The bludger flies around trying to bash into anything in its path; seekers have to be careful not to be hit by it because they will end up in the hospital right quick. Holly and Viktor are the seekers for today's match. Only seekers are allowed to chase the snitch and catch it. I could go on at great length about rules, regulations, and various positions but I believe that won't be necessary, as you will soon see.

Holly swung on her broomstick while she mentally prepared herself for the game. She had plenty of success with her Firebolt, it was the best and fastest broom you could buy for playing Quidditch. It was her pride and joy as she soared into the sky knowing that nothing could beat it except, of course, another Firebolt. Viktor had one as well, and not only that, but he had played in The Quidditch World Cup as well. No one expected her to win against Viktor today, not even her own teammates. In a strange way, this took away a certain amount of pressure from her. Still, Holly thought to herself that if she managed to win, it would really be something. She smiled to herself, knowing that doing the impossible is what she was best at.

Both teams swarmed around the stadium while Madam Hooch opened the box holding the various balls. The snitch sprang into the air, zipping this way and that, before disappearing altogether.

"Now, I want a clean game from all of you."

Holly smirked, thinking how many times she had heard Madam Hooch say those words. The only ones who needed to hear them weren't even playing today. She giggled to herself as the quaffle was released thus starting the game officially. Holly flew high into the air hoping to get lucky and spot the snitch before Viktor.

Luck was not with her however when Viktor suddenly screamed into a power dive. Holly noticed this and gave hot pursuit. Soon they were flying straight to the ground at speeds so fast that...well let's just say it was fast enough to kill them if they impacted onto the surface. Each pulled out of their dive at the very last second. It was then Holly realized there was no snitch to be seen. Viktor pulled his famous Wronski Feint on her, and she fell for it! She swung around to face Viktor who was grinning back at her like a wild man.

"Vonderful, Holly Potter, you fly almost as vell as me."

Holly smiled. "What do you mean almost? I'm going to..."

Holly didn't finish her remark because she noticed the real snitch fly past. She took off at high speed followed closely by Viktor. The snitch made all sorts of impossible maneuvers, which the seekers matched perfectly. They looped, flipped, and dove until many people watching felt rather dizzy. The aerial acrobatics were simply amazing to behold. Many of the players from both sides actually stopped playing in order to watch these two fly. Just when it looked like Viktor would catch the snitch, an alarm rang out, signaling the cancellation of the match.

"Everyone, please do not panic. Hogwarts is under attack by forces unknown. Students please return to your dormitories at once. Teachers will join me in ridding ourselves of these invaders," Dumbledore addressed the stadium with the announcer's microphone.

"Albus, those are Death Eaters," whispered Professor McGonagall into Dumbledore's ear.

"You and I know this, but I do not wish for the whole student body to know, it would cause even more panic than we have now, Minerva."

Entering the stadium were mountain trolls, dementors, and in the air were dragons with Death Eaters riding on top of them.

"Mountain trolls, dementors, and dragons, oh my!" Becky said out loud.

Hermione just shook her head. "Say something useful, or don't say anything at all."

"How about this, 'join me now or die'?" Voldemort hissed.

Becky and Hermione were surrounded, and they were helpless. Now I must say that this is one sneaky villain, he rationalized that no one would notice a simple abduction while the entire school was under attack.

"What do you want with us?" Hermione struggled, held by two Death Eaters.

"You and your witless friend here mean nothing to me. You are merely bait," Voldemort said, laughing an evil laugh.

While this was happening, Holly raced toward the dragons with Viktor following behind her.

"Vat are you doing?"

"I'm going to try to reason with the dragons," Holly said calmly.

"_You can't be serious! Dragons are not reasonable!_"

"I have to try, Viktor."

Holly flew faster toward four dragons; they noticed her and one of them charged. She made mental contact with the creature and with the other three as well. Soon, all four began to slowly drift to the ground despite the efforts of their riders to keep them up in the air. They landed on the ground and each dragon promptly decided to take a nap. The four angry Death Eaters dismounted their dragons and made their way through the chaos that was all about them.

Viktor flew beside Holly with a look of wonder upon his face. "How did you do that?"

Holly smiled. "I'll explain later."

Suddenly, a blast of hot, streaming fire blew directly toward Viktor. He managed to almost avoid most of it. He swerved, but not enough; his shoulder and arm were hit by the blast. He cried out in pain and he fell off his broom. Holly cried out as well, sending out a wave of energy that made everything seem to stop in time. She held out her hand and guided Viktor's body safely to the ground. Soon, time seemed to return to normal while she turned and faced ten dragons. She commanded them to fly to the ground to take a nap, which they did quite nicely.

"Potter! Come down and play with me won't you? Your friends seem to think that their lives are in danger!" Voldemort shouted.

Holly looked down at the field and saw both Becky and Hermione being held by Voldemort's thugs. He moved toward Becky and held out his wand.

"_Crucio!_"

Holly instantly zoomed at full speed toward Voldemort. She could see Becky writhing on the ground in horrible pain. This made Holly angry. This made her very angry indeed. Voldemort smiled while pointing his wand at the ballistic Holly.

"_Obliterate!_"

A fiery, red streak shot out of Voldemort's wand striking Holly dead on. There was a massive explosion, which caused many to cry out knowing no one could possibly survive that. Oh come on, you don't actually believe that this would be the end of Holly Potter, do you? I mean, it would be a rather crummy way to end the story. Well not to worry, when the smoke began to clear, it revealed a very much alive Holly Potter. Her clothes were badly torn and burned, while she, herself, remained untouched by the explosion. Her broomstick was vaporized but she remained in the air, hovering with a bright, white light surrounding her. She descended to the ground to face her mortal enemy.

"Impressive, but then again I already knew you've become more powerful since the last time we met."

"Leave my friends alone, you filthy maggot!"

Voldemort's eyes flashed. "They have served my purpose. I could care less whether they live or die. You are the one I want dead, and I will see that done this very day!"

Voldemort took out what looked like a lamp and he rubbed it. Within moments, a billowing cloud issued forth from the mouth of the lamp. The cloud soon took the shape of a genie; he towered over Holly while folding his massive arms.

"Whatever powers you may have, Miss Potter, they are no match for my genie. You see I killed many and risked much to get him, for he is probably the most powerful genie the world has ever seen. Even more powerful than Aladdin's fabled genie, I would imagine."

"You're not going to keep up with this talking are you? Either wish for something, or let me go back to bed," the genie grumbled.

Holly was concentrating with all her might to wish she and Voldemort would end up on Avalon.

"Be quite! I am the master!" Voldemort snapped.

At that moment, everything started to twist and swirl about. Then there was a loud pop. Holly, Voldemort, Becky, Hermione, and the genie all disappeared into thin air. The Death Eaters noticed that their master had vanished, and they sensed that the tide had somehow turned against them. They began to make a hasty retreat while the dementors and trolls continued to attack.

"Expecto Patronum!" shouted Dumbledore.

A gigantic white lion issued forth from his wand. It rushed toward the dementors, who backed away from it and eventually were driven completely away.

"Imobulus!" shouted Professor McGonagall pointing her wand at a group of mountain trolls that were chasing some students. The trolls, of course, froze right in their tracks.

"Reducio!" shouted Professor Snape pointing his wand at about ten trolls who shrunk to the size of tiny pixies.

On and on it went as the invasion force was eventually taken care of. There were still four dragons loose in the air however. They were circling about the castle, causing destruction of walls and turrets. That is, of course, until Hagrid came near enough to them and did his best imitation of a baby dragon in distress. His call had apparently had immediate results because all four dragons were female, and they had all been recent mothers as well. They each roared and became too wild for their riders to control. Some of The Death Eaters fell to the ground to what might be their own deaths; others however, did have brooms which they used to make their getaway.

Hagrid smiled and he made another call to the dragons, which made them calm down. Each one soon landed near the giant and he gently patted each one on the snout.

"It's gonna be alright now," Hagrid told the dragons in a soothing tone.

Out of all of the magical creatures Hagrid has cared for over the years, dragons were by far his favorite. He knew more about dragons, and how to best treat them, than even the finest trainers in Romania.

Crash, bang, and the world fades into darkness; then, the light of day is known once again. The green, bountiful earth is all about. Nature in its most pure splendor, the way it was in the days before mankind. This is what Holly, Becky and Hermione saw before them. Not that Becky could really appreciate anything except for the excruciating pain. Voldemort's curse had not let up on the poor girl in the least. Holly moved to her friend and put her hand on Becky's forehead.

"Be healed now, and feel pain no more." Holly said quietly.

With these words spoken, Becky suddenly glowed for a moment; then, her crying and shaking began to fade away. She sat up and looked at Holly.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of your new powers."

"I suppose, but I wouldn't want to test them against that genie. I think that we should get back to Hogwarts before Voldemort realizes what happened."

"You won't get any arguments from me," Becky said.

"_Potter!_"

Holly turned to see in the distance a giant sized Voldemort, who was apparently still in the process of growing. He was tossing trees about while occasionally throwing extremely powerful bolts of energy that exploded upon the fertile earth leaving huge, lifeless craters behind. It was horrifying to watch. Holly felt dizzy because the life forces were being drained away from the life-giving-earth. She could also feel Voldemort's life force growing incredibly strong with each passing moment.

"We have to leave now." Hermione told Holly.

Holly nodded in agreement as she concentrated on returning to Hogwarts or what was left of it. Nothing seemed to happen, so she tried again. Nothing still, except that this time she ended up with a headache. Hermione was about to ask what was taking so long when Voldemort came crashing through into the clearing and spotted them. His genie was hovering close behind him.

"Ah, there you are, you naughty little girl. I was going to wish my genie would kill you but then I thought about wishing to kill you myself." Voldemort grinned. "That wish made me more powerful than I could have possibly imagined. Die, knowing that you were responsible for the evil that is me."

Voldemort threw an enormous energy bolt at the three girls. Holly managed to barely deflect it with a protective sphere that partially collapsed. Part of that bolt did however, make it through and struck Holly. She screamed and she nearly fell to her knees.

"I...can't take...another one like that." Holly said trying to catch her breath.

"Can we panic now?" Becky said to no one in particular.

"Holly, try calling The Goddess. Maybe she'll hear you and help us." Hermione suggested.

"I'll try," Holly said weakly.

Another huge blast came hurtling toward them while Holly prayed. The blast almost made contact, but then it suddenly crackled and fizzled away into thin air. Then a shimmering glow appeared before Holly and Voldemort, and after a bit it took the shape of a woman. Not just a woman, but The Goddess herself stood, looking somewhat upset.

"Tom Riddle, you will do no further harm."

"No one calls me that!" Voldemort shouted trying to hurl another bolt at The Goddess. Nothing happened except that he shrank down to his normal height. Voldemort began showing a hint of fear while turning to face his genie.

"I wish to destroy her!"

"Genies must serve their masters, this much is true. I give you now the free will to choose a new path. You can remain a genie and face defeat if you try to do battle with a _goddess._" The Goddess paused. "Or another choice might be to give up being a genie and give up having to constantly serve masters like him for all eternity."

"_I said destroy her!_"

The genie pondered for a moment.

"No."

"_No? What do you mean no?!_"

"I said no, you are no longer my master. What use is all my power if all I can do with it is grant petty wishes to the likes of _you._" The genie turned to face The Goddess. "But for me to live my life as a mortal. To do what I wish, whatever that may be. That would be truly magical."

"You understand that, if I make you mortal, it will be as a female."

"Gender matters little to me, it is freedom and freedom alone I cherish above all else." The genie said bowing to The Goddess.

A swirling mass of energy flowed around the genie. Within moments, a transformed woman stood in front of The Goddess. She had black shiny hair that went down to her narrow waist. Her skin was silky smooth in texture and had a dark, creamy tan complexion. Oh, and her big, dark, olive eyes were indeed ravishing to behold. The dark-haired woman smiled as she felt her body with her hands, she moved them along its contours for the first time.

"I correct myself, oh wondrous Goddess. I find my new gender matters greatly to me. I find it most pleasing to me indeed."

"I am glad that you are pleased. Go now with my blessings to the new life that awaits you."

The dark-haired woman sparkled away into thin air.

"Now, where was I?"

"_Adava Kedavra!_" Voldemort yelled waving his wand at The Goddess.

"Ah yes, now I remember." The Goddess said she turning her attention to the evil wizard. "I am very disappointed in you, Tom. All you seem to care about is death and destruction."

"_Oh shut up, and kill me now!_ It is better for me to die than to hear your endless prattle about how I could've been another goodie-two-shoes like Dumbledore! Just thinking about him makes me want to puke!" Voldemort hissed defiantly.

"You act just like a spoiled little child in need of a lesson. You have brought this upon yourself, young lady."

Before Voldemort could say a word, a pink mist surrounded him. He immediately shrank in height. He, no she wore a frilly little dress that came down to her knees. Her wand was soon covered with all sorts of sparkly jewelry and at the end of it was changed into kind of a heart-shaped jewel. Her hair changed into a brightly colored pink, and her eyes were extremely big and sparkly. She tried to look angry but could not pull it off because she just looked too cute and adorable.

"I am Lord Voldymalt, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!

Voldymalt...er...I mean Voldemort's eyes went wide, and then she gasped; her hands quickly covered her mouth not wanting to believe what she had just said. Then, tears began to form and she started to cry.

"_I want my Mommy!_"

"I return you to your mother, Serena...hush now and think only happy thoughts."

Soon the rather strange, pink-haired girl disappeared, presumably to be with its..uh..I mean her mother.

"She did not look quite human to me," Holly said calmly.

"Perhaps she's some sort of mutant fairy with big, sparkly eyes." Becky suggested.

"I transferred Voldemort's living essence and placed it into a fictional character by the name of Chibi Moon. She is a part of an animated television series called Sailor Moon." The Goddess smiled. "Do you not remember what took place in The Chamber of Secrets, Holly Potter?"

Holly thought a moment. "Yes, I defeated Voldemort."

"You defeated Voldemort as he was when he attended Hogwarts. Voldemort preserved himself in the pages of a diary. What I did to him just now was not that different of a fate. All that was Voldemort has now been preserved within a fictional character of my choosing." The Goddess sighed, "And I see that you three still look confused. Is there something else that you wish to ask me?"

The three girls looked at each other for a moment and then faced The Goddess once more, speaking almost at the same time.

Hermione asked, "You watch television?"

Then Holly asked, "You watch cartoons?"

Finally Becky asked, "What's television?"

"Yes I watch television; just because I 'm a deity doesn't mean I must exist like a hermit. As far as cartoons are concerned, Japanese Animation is watched by young and old alike. In fact I've changed quite a few middle- aged men into women who have told me they simply can't get enough of 'Sailor Moon' and 'Ranma 1/2'," The Goddess told the three girls.

"Yeah, but what's television?" Becky asked again.

"I'll explain later," Holly told Becky.

"Holly Potter, you have managed to turn my lovely Avalon into a war zone." The Goddess shook her head but never really frowned upon Holly. "I must tell you that the reason you could not leave earlier was that I would not permit it. Avalon is not a prison. It is a place of worship. Always remember that, little one."

"I apologize to you, Rhiannon." Holly said as she curtsied.

"Rhiannon...yes that is what they used to call me." The Goddess said softly. " I was also Blodeuwedd, Arianrhod, Cerridwen, Branwen, and so many others as well. Simply call me "The Goddess," young one, and I shall hear your prayers. Names, in the long run, mean little for I am a part of all women whether they know it or not."

"No offense, but we left Hogwarts just when it was being attacked. I think we need to think about returning." Hermione suggested.

"The invaders have been dealt with, but yes I agree that it is time you returned to your school."

Soon Holly, Hermione, and Becky were whisked back, while The Goddess tended to her beloved Avalon.

There in Dumbledore's office were Dumbledore himself and a lady with shocking pink hair with purple stripes. She looked out of breath and sat down in a chair in front of The Headmaster. She was skinny but was definitely in shape to do whatever was necessary. What that would be I can not say at this time, but let me assure you, she is someone who can take care of herself.

"I received your message and came to you without anybody noticing."

"Ah, Tonks, I have never doubted your abilities. I trust you've seen the damage to the school and have heard the latest."

"Yeah, a couple of those Death Eaters that died falling off those dragons had escaped from Azkaban. The inside word was that the dragons were stolen from Romania about two months ago. Nobody is talking about that publicly by the way. Fudge still seems to think covering things up is the only way to go, and with Voldemort gone he may be right."

"Oh, I would not be too sure of that, Tonks. There are ways for Voldemort to return, but that is not what concerns me at the moment."

"Just what is this all about, Albus? I thought everything was turning out to be a happy ending."

"If only that were so, but alas we are not in some story to be read to children for their amusement. We are living in dangerous times. I wish for you to keep an eye on Holly Potter for a while."

"Holly Potter? You don't think she.I mean she can't still be in trouble, can she?" Tonks asked, looking somewhat horrified.

"I believe you know the answer to that question even before you asked it. Whether Voldemort is truly gone does not matter. He had many followers who may try to do away with the child, and I fear they will strike knowing she may have let her guard down, so to speak."

"And how long am I supposed to play babysitter?"

"Oh, I have a feeling it will not be for long. I would suggest you keep on your highest alert. I am rather found of Miss Potter and I should like to see her grow into a fine witch."

"Not to worry, Albus, I am a professional; besides I hear she wants to become an Auror like yours truly. You have to look out for your own, and she's one I wouldn't mind seeing on my team someday."

Tonks stood up and smiled at Dumbledore as she suddenly changed into a small, first year, male student who apparently looked like he was from Gryffindor. The clothes that Tonks was wearing had very special magical properties that allowed them to morph into whatever the person wished them to be. He waved goodbye and skipped out of the office. Dumbledore did not smile back because he was too focused on the cloudy future that lay ahead. He stood up and moved toward the window overlooking the school grounds below. He could see what remained of the stadium and he sighed deeply thinking of it, the students, and the simple business of living in this magical mess of a world.

Hogwarts itself sustained some external damage, but certainly not enough to prevent it from operating. There were several students requiring medical attention. Most of these were simple cuts and abrasions. Surprisingly, there were no deaths, which were indeed a cause for celebration. And as for Viktor Krum, he made a complete recovery and was soon hugging a rather relieved Holly. They, in fact, spent quite a bit of time in the last few days of the school year with each other.

Alas, the last day of the school year had finally made its appearance. Holly, Hermione, and Becky were sitting in their usual spots at the dinner table in the Great Hall. They were busy talking about the recent events that had taken place.

"They actually lost Mrs. Dursley?" Becky asked giggling.

"Yeah, her evaluations weren't going too well, so they were forced to punish her. Apparently they transfigured her into a rat and she promptly escaped. They've been looking for her for a week now but haven't found a trace of her," Holly replied.

"What about Mr. Dursley?" Hermione asked.

"When he found out about his wife, he snapped to the point where he actually believes he's a little boy. All of his memories of his life are simply gone now. They've been trying to bring him back to normal, but so they haven't had much success."

"I just have to ask." Becky grinned. "What happened to Dudley?"

Holly tried not to smile. "Well, she seems to be perfectly happy being Darla. When she was told about her parents, she did cry and sulk. They consoled her for a bit and she seems to have come through all right."

"So are they going to turn her back to normal?"

"That's just it, they wanted to do just that but she refused. She told them that she wanted to make a fresh new start with her life. I personally never thought changing Dudley into a girl would be any sort of improvement, but that's what seems to have happened. Darla is a model student whose grades are top notch, and she is extremely popular with her classmates and her faculty as well."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least. Why, just look at Becky for example; when she was Ron, there was no end to the trouble and mischief that was done." Hermione paused for a moment, "But as soon as Ron became Becky...she's...well..."

Becky started to give Hermione a dirty look. "Well?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "I guess that was a bad comparison."

Becky was fuming. "You did that on purpose you did!"

Holly spoke up before her two friends ended up in a catfight.

"The important thing to remember is that I won't have to put up with the Dursleys anymore." Holly faced Becky. "I can't thank your mum and dad enough for letting me stay over at your place for the entire summer."

"Well with Voldymalt gone and Dumbledore giving the go ahead, we all agreed...well...we've always felt that you were part of the family." Becky said smiling ear to ear.

"What about Ginny?' Holly asked.

"Just give her some time to accept the fact that Harry is now Holly. Who knows, she may come to think of you as the sister she never had. I know that she's starting to think of me that way."

Suddenly, the ringing of crystal glass was heard throughout the hall. Everyone grew quiet as Dumbledore cleared his throat to make his speech to the assembly.

"Another year, and Hogwarts still stands the test of time. We are battered, but we are not beaten. Hogwarts remains for you students of the present as well as for those of the future."

There was a round of applause from all of the tables. Dumbledore waited patiently until it died down before continuing.

"Normally about this time, I would be announcing the winner of The House Cup. As you know, the last Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had to be cancelled due to the invasion force. Our stadium is still a complete and total wreck, and it will take most of the summer to repair."

The room began to buzz with talk about what this might mean.

"I can't see why it can't be repaired completely by magic. I mean just wave a bunch of wands and shout "Repairo!" How hard can that be?" asked Becky.

"Not everything can be repaired by magic alone Becky. For example, Snape sneers at the idea of using wands in his "Potions" class. You must mix, stir, and add ingredients in a precise manor to make a proper potion." Hermione lectured to Becky.

Becky was about to argue some more When Professor Dumbledoe began clearing his throat, which immediately made the room become silent.

"Please calm down: I have consulted with both houses at some great length over this. Everyone has come to the following agreement. The House Cup will be awarded to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I believe that this is a first in Hogwarts history, if I'm not mistaken. Regardless, this is the judgment and so it will be done."

Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the banners for both houses appeared from the ceiling. The whole room erupted in applause, and hats flew into the air. The celebration continued for several hours after that. The party in both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw later that night allowed both houses to share both of their common rooms. This was something that was rarely done, but it did give a chance for both Holly and Viktor to celebrate together.

"So vat vould you say if I visited you during the summer break?" Asked Viktor.

"I would say that you better if you know what's good for you, Mr. Krum," Holly said, giggling, and then she gave Viktor a huge kiss. They kissed and hugged, laughed, and had a good time.

Eventually all good things must come to an end. Students slowly melted back into their dormitories.

With bags packed and students getting on board The Hogwarts Express, the time for goodbyes draws near. While Holly, Becky, and Hermione stood near the train they noticed Malfoy walk by. He, yes he has been turned back to his normal, nasty, little self.

A student, I think it might have been Seamus, called out. "Hey Donkey! What happened to your ears?"

Malfoy's face became red with anger but he did not stop to seek out the caller. He quickly retreated into the depths of the train where he hoped he would find a nice quiet place to hide from everyone during the trip home.

Becky wanted to call out to Donkey...uh... Malfoy, but both Holly and Hermione stopped her from doing so. Neither one wanted to see another fight take place between the two.

"All aboard!"

The three girls turned to see Hagrid lumbering toward them.

"Well, I see you girls have waited to say goodbye to me."

The three ran up to the gentle giant and hugged him. This lasted for several minutes and only separated when they heard the train whistle signaling the preparation of the train for departure.

"You three take care now," Hagrid told them.

"We will."

"See ya next year."

"You can count on it."

The three went aboard the train. Hagrid stood there waving to them as they disappeared from his sight. He continued to wave until the train churned and bellowed its way down the tracks. Soon, it disappeared from his sight. Hagrid then turned and made his way to his home where he went to relax and have his dinner.

The End.

* * *

**Good story? Or room for improvement? Please review!**


	5. AN

This is just a update to let you know that i updated a sequel to this story

The new story will be updated once a week i think


End file.
